Don't Leave Me
by darksider45
Summary: it's at the end of the reaper war while Liara's on the ground fighting while her love was onboard the Citadel. She regroups with familiar faces as they push toward the beam. Will The Asari's love of her life make it back alive? Will her wish of a future life with him in peace be granted? Rated M for Language and Sexual Suggestions, and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 1**

**Here's a start to another series. Not as long as Endurance, but hopefully, it's good.**

**Since I'll have two stories to write, I'll be switching back and forth. Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Liara was fighting her way with others through hordes of reaper troops to the beam; she heard over Comm. chatter that someone made it through. She knew who it was. She also heard that Vegas and EDI has been evacuated after a devastating attack from the Reaper leader, Harbinger. She was fighting alongside Kaidan with his biotic students, Garrus, and Tali. Tail wouldn't leave Garrus's side; she said she will fight to the end.

Liara was equipped with the N7 Hurricane, a gift from John Shepard. There were others that her lover has recruited from the earlier days fighting in other areas. All of them were headed to beam to secure it. Harbinger has left for the Space battle against Sword. The fleets above Earth that were fighting to the last ship. Hearing that John has made it increased their morale, and Joker and the _SSV Normandy_ were busy assisting destroying Reapers. The Pilot was having the time of his life as his limits were tested.

The Asari snapped into action as more cannibals appeared. The team overpowered them.

"Banshee!" Kaidan shouted to his comrades as one floats over a pile of rubble.

"I'll take her down!" Garrus told him.

"I'll help!" Tail joined.

As those two worked to bring the monster down. Liara turned her attention to her flank, a couple of cannibals and a marauder. She brought the cannibals down by throwing a huge chunk of debris at them with biotics. The marauder dodged and resumed fire upon her. Liara warped the trooper to bring it to its knees. She took the opportunity, ran up to it, and brought a biotic fist down on top, killing him. Garrus and his love brought the mutated Asari down, and Kaidan and his students finished killing a brute.

"Everyone okay?" Garrus asked his teammates.

"I'm fine." Liara answered.

"We're fine." Kaidan replied.

"No ruptures yet." Tail told him.

"We need to regroup with some others." Garrus said.

Liara nodded in agreement, help would be beneficial.

"The others are headed for the beam, we could meet them there." Tali suggested.

"Good Idea. We should get moving." Kaidan told Tali.

The team moved toward the beam. A couple of miles filled with reapers but they were blasting through. They were running out of Thermal clips though.

"Argh! I'm on my last mag!" Garrus told his friends as he reloaded his Assault Rifle.

"As am I!" Liara told him, sympathetically, as she trapped several cannibals in a singularity, adding a warp. Causing the singularity to become unstable and explode, killing the reaper troops in and around the miniature black hole in the process.

The troopers surrounded them, Liara and the other biotics resorted to using their powers while Garrus and Tail used their Omni-tools to overload the marauders' shields.

"Primarch Victus!" Garrus shouted, relieved.

Victus and the Ninth platoon showed up. They rained hell upon the outnumbering troops of the reapers, cannibal after cannibal fell to their gun fire. After the hostiles were eliminated, they all regrouped.

"Glad you could make it, Primarch." Garrus told Victus, patting him on the back.

The Primarch was wearing a combination of the Turian armor with a purple and darker purple in stripes going down.

"I heard you were in trouble over here, so I thought I could lend a hand." Victus replied.

"You got great timing." Tali commented.

The Turian nodded to her, and then turned to Liara. Who was looking at the beam from a distance. He walked over to her.

"I owe The Commander a lot. I will do whatever it takes to get you to that beam." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied to him. Hoping the man she loved will make it out.

Victus turned to his men.

"Men! Give our allies any spare thermal clip you can give!" He told them.

He continued, "We're getting to that beam!"

His men cheered as they spread out; giving the squad the much-needed mags they can do without.

"Let's move!" Victus shouted as they all readied their weapons.

They started maneuvering through the rubble of London. They downed any resistance, while keeping their pace. They came upon a wrecked intersection where there was a horde of reaper troops.

"Spread out!" Victus commanded.

The squad and Platoon did so. Liara and Tali went with Victus to cover the left at the same time as Garrus and Kaidan went right with his biotic school of students split in half, covering the troops of the 9th platoon with Biotic shields.

"Brutes!" Kaidan yelled over the firefight.

Liara looked over to where her biotic friend mentioned. There were three monstrous combinations of Krogan and Turian closing in. Two went over to Garrus's side, while one went to Victus's side. The ninth platoon with Victus concentrated fire on the massive beast. It would stagger a couple of times, then it charged towards Liara. She backed away, hitting it with warps. She tripped over a small piece of debris. Just before it could smash down on Liara. Garrus intervened. He shot a concussive round at the brute, causing it to recoil as the blast hit its side.

"Over here, you big bastard!" He yelled at it.

It turned to Garrus, eyes blazing with red. It ran toward him. Garrus failed to dodge the raging bull as it swung at him, throwing the Turian into a destroyed Mako.

"GARRUS!" Tali shouted as she witnessed the scene.

Just before it could finish the job, the brute was, all of a sudden, lifted off the ground with a blue glow around it. Liara wasn't doing it. She watched as the beast was taken off the ground then it was smashed into the ruins of a building, utterly killing it. Liara turned to see another Asari, Samara. Samara walked over to Garrus and helped him up.

"Thank you, Samara." Garrus thanked her.

"Not a problem, Garrus. Any friend of Shepard's is a friend of mine." She told him.

The Ninth platoon just finished the rest of the Reaper troops with no casualties. Tali ran up to Garrus and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, Garrus?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks to Samara." Garrus reassured her.

"It's good to see you again, Samara, and thank you." Tali told the Asari while still hugging Garrus.

She simply nodded. She saw Liara staring off into the beam again. She walked over to her.

"I owe John a debt I cannot repay, I am here to return the favor. He has helped me and uplifted me during the darkest hour of my life." Samara told Liara. Remembering the times when Shepard held her up when she wept after killing the bravest and strongest of her daughters due to her daughter being an Ardat-Yakshi.

"Thank You." Liara said once again, on the verge of tears, on whether her love will make it back.

Samara sensed her emotions. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"John is a great man, he's strong. If he thinks about you, then he'll do whatever it takes to get back to you." Samara reassured her.

Liara just nodded. She smiled at the memory she gave to her love before they moved out at the forward operating base. Her spirits were boosted.

Victus came over to the two Asari, "We need to move. There are others that need help."

Both of them nodded. Samara pulled her M-15 Vindicator out and readied it. Liara checked her N7 Hurricane and reloaded it. They moved on with the others as they headed to help other squads in the vicinity. After two or three firefights, they've ran into Captain Kirrahe with his STG squad, along with some Alliance personnel. The battalion moved as they obliterated troops along the way, working in sync. After a couple more battles they came upon another group, but it was Krogan.

They saw three cannibals go flying as Grunt smashed against them. He saw them,

"About time, you got here! I thought all the kills were for me!" He told them, covered in blood.

"Good to see you too, Grunt." Garrus told him as he stepped up.

"Ha-ha! Garrus!" He replied as he shook hands with the Turian.

Two marauders went flying as Wrex showed up. He stomped over to the group. Victus and the rest of the battalion went off to help the krogan in defeating the troops.

"Glad you guys could make it. I didn't want Grunt stealing all the points." Wrex told his old teammates, while pushing Grunt a bit. He, also, was covered in reaper blood.

"Nice to see you too, Wrex" Liara told him, Smiling.

"You too, Liara." Wrex told her.

A brute behind the Krogan roared at them as it prepared to rush.

"Alright! Another kill!" Grunt yelled as he ran to battle the monster.

Wrex went around the side while Grunt pushed the Brute back. The brute started to push back and it only pissed Grunt off. He grunted as he shoved the brute backwards. Wrex charged the brute at the side and smashed him, knocking it to the ground. Wrex took his Claymore and shot the brute's face then crushed it while using his shotgun as a Claymore.

"No kills for you, Junior." Wrex told the youngling, chuckling.

"I'll get you for that, later." Grunt told him.

"I will be waiting." Wrex replied, grinning.

The Krogan went to assist with the fighting between the ninth platoon and a couple of Ravagers reinforced with Marauders. Liara and Samara were fighting off a pair of Banshees. Kaidan, Garrus, and Tali were battling a wave mixed with Cannibals and Husks.

Liara threw another warp at the banshee she was dueling with, making it recoil from the hit. The Banshee screamed at her as its attacks got more aggressive. Liara resumed fire with her Hurricane. Then the mutated Asari was hit at the side as Jacob Taylor charged into it with a biotic charge and dodged its claws as she clawed at him. Miranda followed by throwing a powerful warp, dropping it to the knees. Jacob finished it by a round from his Shotgun to the head. It screamed again as it fall apart in dust. Samara was picked up by the banshee she was fighting.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying to break free of the monster's grip.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jacob yelled as he charged the banshee again, hitting her, broadside.

The Banshee dropped Samara and turned to Jacob. The Asari screamed at him, he didn't flinch. Miranda, Samara, and Liara combined biotics and all threw a warp. It fell to its knees and Jacob, once again, finished it.

"Thank you, Jacob, for saving me." She acknowledged him.

"No problem. Nobody's dying yet." He replied.

The Ninth Platoon and The Krogan finished up sweeping the reaper troops. Victus and the others joined each other in a circle.

"Everybody ok?" Kaidan asked the group.

"I want more." Grunt replied, looking around.

"Besides the usual minor scrapes and burns? I'm good." Garrus told him.

"No suit ruptures yet." Tali replied.

Everyone else said they were okay. Liara was separated from the circle, looking in the direction of the beam, tears rolling down her face as she thought about her only family. She held on tight to her man's tags He gave her. John wore his old tags that Liara recovered for him during his absence three years ago.

Tali noticed Liara away from the rest of the army. She walked over to her, then she noticed the tears on her face as she clenched Shepard's tags.

"Liara, are you okay?" The Quarian asked her friend in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." She replied, with her voice cracking.

"you miss him, don't you?" She told her.

"I love him. I need him to come back to me. He made a promise…" Liara told her, trailing off as she remembered that night.

"A promise about what?" Tali asked, confused.

"He promised he'll…he'll…." She tried to say but her emotions got the better of her and she broke down, Tears flooding her face.

Tali hugged her best friend almost immediately, "Hey….hey….it's okay…." Tali tried to calm her down but she was almost at the point of crying too.

The Man who made her feel welcome and cared for when she first joined his team, The Man who chose not to destroy who her father was, but getting her out of the trial of treason without being exiled. The Man who managed to end the Quarian and Geth War in peace and cooperation while recovering her homeworld at the same time. The Man who has done more than anyone for her in the life she lived. She felt guilty on when she had her love and Liara didn't have hers.

Liara had gotten her self-control after five minutes of waterfalls pouring out of her eyes, soaking the Quarian's shoulder of her Eviro-suit.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The Asari apologized to her friend.

"it's okay, you needed to let it out." She reassured her.

Liara nodded, she wiped the remaining drops away and regained her composure. She smiled at her Quarian friend.

"Time to get moving!" Garrus shouted to his teammates as the battalion mixed with races working together started moving. Tali and Liara nodded and went along.

* * *

**There you go! That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**Any reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 has been birthed!**

* * *

Liara and the small army that her and her teammates have gathered were heading for the beam. They encountered resistance and they fought. After a while, they were in sight. Harbinger was no longer there so they moved up. The army saw the destruction that the reaper has left, there were soldiers, makos in ruins, gunships that were no longer functional, and there were burn marks where Harbinger had fired with its devastating weaponry. The group made its way down the slight ramp, checking their sectors as they did so. When they got to the base, Victus spoke,

"No one goes through that beam! We set up a perimeter here!" He commanded.

The small army acknowledged and got to work rearranging the battlefield to their advantage.

Liara objected, "Primarch, What if John needs our help!?" She was worried about her lover.

"We don't know what's on the other side, and we need to secure this place if he comes back out safely and not surrounded." He replied calmly.

Liara withdrawn her objection and nodded, understanding why he chose that plan of action. She headed over to help a couple of Asari Commandos they've encountered on the way to this position, led by Captain Farea, moving a destroyed Mako tank.

Garrus helped a couple of troopers from the Ninth Platoon check their weapons.

Kaidan helped by moving objects to places to where they can be used as cover.

Tali helped a couple of Salarians with their turrets, boosting the shields on them.

Grunt was wrestling Wrex for stealing his kill earlier, with a couple of other Krogan watching, cheering them on, and even few were waving credits in the air.

Zaeed and others were fighting their way to the beam to meet with the large force that was gathered by Liara. They were blocked by mutated Batarians. The beam wasn't very far, a few klicks at the least.

Zaeed dove behind cover as more Cannibals moved toward them. Javik popped out of protection and shot two of them down with his particle beam.

"Show Off." Zaeed commented as he peeked out behind a standing column, spotting three of them.

The Veteran pulled his Assault Rifle out of cover and took them down before he had to get back to reload.

"I'll show you how it's done." Jack told the two soldiers as the biotic sent a huge shockwave down the narrow path that the reaper troops were crowding through, which blew at least five or six cannibals off their feet and into a crumbled wall. She sent a Flare and finished them.

"That's showing off." Cortez told Zaeed.

"Yeah, that's for sure." The Mercenary replied

"You two babies quit your shitting and let's go." Jack told them.

"Fair enough." Zaeed replied as he followed Jack and her students.

Javik and Cortez, too, followed them as they headed for the beam.

Jondam Bau and his fellow STG soldiers were heeding off another reaper ground attack. He took out his SMG and finished off the last two.

"Okay, that's all of them for now." He told his men. They nodded as they understood.

He continued, "Now, ready up and let's get to the beam!"

They all readied their weapons then the Salarians moved on toward the Beam.

A Turian Scout ran up to Victus while he was talking to Garrus. He saluted then spoke,

"Sir, We got hostiles on the Perimeter!" He then took off to join the front lines.

"We've got reaper troops! Let's go!" He shouted to his comrades.

Everybody snapped into action. Miranda, Victus, Liara, Samara, Jacob, and Kirrahe ran to join the battlefront while Garrus, and Tali took a position where Garrus could snipe and Tali spawned her drone and sent it off. She activated one of the turrets the Salarians put up then took control of it as she fired it at the Reapers. Kaidan and his students stayed behind to provide biotic shield for Ninth platoons' and Captain Kirrahe's snipers as they picked off the marauders. Garrus turned his attention to an incoming brute. He charged his projectiles with incendiary ammo as he fired his incisor, and Tali turned her turret to a ravager targeting Jacob as he took out a pair of charging husks. Two ravagers showed up on a large pile of rubble as one of them targeted Garrus. He saw the targeting laser.

"Shit!" He cursed as he ducked behind cover, with the round nearly missing him.

Wrex noticed the two on the hill and charged at them, with his shotgun already shooting at the mutated Rachni. One of the two noticed him and locked onto him, but he was interrupted by an incisor shot as Garrus made it stagger backward, giving Wrex the time to get close enough to melee the monsters. He shot the one that was distracted and killed it. He turned to the other, it raised its front legs up as it yelled at him.

"Aw, Shut up." He told it as he took two of its front legs and spun it around.

He released it, throwing it down the hill as a bowling ball toward a wave of husks climbing the hill to get to him. They were all knocked off and crushed by gravity.

"That's how you do it!" The Krogan yelled as he banged his fists together.

He observed Grunt and Krogan of Aralakh company charge the troops of the Reapers mixed with Cannibals, Marauders, and Husks. Wrex roared then charged to join the Fray. Others started joining the close quarters combat.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Jacob yelled before he biotically charged a marauder, firing his shotgun, killing the reaper trooper then turned his attention to another.

A couple of Asari Vanguards joined him by doing what he did. They did the same as they pulled their shotguns out.

Garrus continued covering any of the people who could be in trouble. He then saw cannibals walking backwards, shooting at unknown targets. They were then pushed by biotics. He watched as Jack, Zaeed, Javik, and Cortez along with Jack's biotic students, who were using their biotic artillery strikes he has seen them do at Grissom Academy.

"We've got friendlies on the left!" He said into his Omni-tool's communicator.

"I have them covered!" Miranda replied, seeing what Garrus was talking about.

"I'll help!" Liara commented.

Garrus watched as the two women took off to assist the arriving party. He turned to the party in the middle, where Grunt bull-rushed a marauder and crushing its head as he curb-stomped it. Wrex came in behind, sending a husk flying into a cannibal. Jacob had his ammo transformed into incendiary as he fought two cannibals. The Salarians, Victus, and Samara stayed behind, covering their backs at the "base". Garrus peeked through the scope on his rifle and scanned the battlefield. He picked off any stragglers left behind unscathed.

"Not very many left, guys." He spoke through his Communicator.

"The last kill will be mine!" Grunt replied as he shot a cannibal with his Claymore.

"Not if I get it!" Wrex replied to the Tank-bred.

"Not this time!" Grunt told him.

Garrus, again, watched as the party whom Miranda and Liara went to assist arrived at the base.

"Having Fun yet, Jack?" Garrus asked as he snickered through his comm.

"Screw you, Garrus." She replied.

"Everyone okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, they're good." She told The Turian.

Jack turned to her students.

"Alright, Go over there and help Kaidan and his students. Do whatever he says! I'm going to have some fun!" She told her students. They all nodded and ran over to Kaidan and His Students.

Jack turned her attention to the fight ahead. She charged as The Biotic hit a cannibal.

Garrus saw that only one was left and decided to take the Opportunity. He lifted his sniper on the cover and fired once he got it in his sights.

Wrex laughed loudly through the comm. as Garrus stole Grunt's kill.

"Still no kill for you, Grunt! Are you getting slow?" He said as he taunted the young Krogan.

Victus spoke through the Comm., "We got more friendlies!"

Garrus watched as a Salarian team came through the middle. Kirrahe ran up to who it seems to be the leader. He then saw the Spectre symbol on the Salarian's shoulder. He lowered his rifle as he relaxed. He ejected the empty clip as he inserted a fresh one in.

Liara was in front of the beam as she prayed to the goddess that the man who has stood by her, cared for her, and helped her during her dark times, may live so she can live the life she wanted to live with him. Tears, again falling from her eyes as she failed to hold back the memories she have had with Shepard, Especially The night before the assault on Cronos Station, they shared in their meld.

_John was sitting at his desk, examining his modified N7 Hurricane, extended heat sink II, high-caliber barrel V, and a mass recoil system III. He was thinking about giving it to someone special. He heard the Door to his apartment opened as that someone special walked in._

"_John." She said as he stood up out of his chair._

_He Smiled warmly at her, "Liara, I was just thinking about you."_

"_So was I." She said as she smilied back_

_Liara was nervous, just like the night back on llos. John seemed like he sensed this._

_He took her hands into his, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, it just that…." She trailed off._

"_I'm here for you, Liara. Anything." He said as he smiled again at her._

_Liara looked into his sparkling blue eyes, they were full of undying care and unfaltering loyalty. She wondered how she got this wonderful man._

"_I'm scared on what may happen tomorrow." She said, slightly shaking._

_John took his goddess into his protective arms. Liara stopped shaking when she was pulled into the embrace. Tears rolled on her face, and John felt her tears on his shirt._

"_What's wrong, darling?" He asked, concerned for his Asari._

"_I'm afraid I might lose you again…" She said as more tears rolled out of her tear ducts._

_He held her even more tightly to fight the darkness surrounding her heart._

"_Liara, nothing will keep us apart." He said calmly._

_Even more tears flooded down her freckled cheeks. John backed a little with his hands on her shoulders. He looked straight into her gorgeous blue eyes._

"_I love you forever and always." He told his Asari. He was trying everything he can to fight the darkness engulfing his lover's heart. She's already lost him once, and She can't stand to lose him again._

_Her mood brightened when he said that. It melted the beating organ in her chest. She shed more tears but of happiness as she pulled him in for a loving kiss. They stayed like that until she separated for breath._

"_I'll stay by your side to the end." He told her._

_Liara stared into his eyes once again._

"_As will I." She said to him, "And I love you with all my heart." She said, with her voice cracking. She was on the verge of tears again._

_He smiled at her as she said that, she returned her feelings and that's all he needed._

"_I have presents for you." He said, still smiling._

_She was taken aback from this. Presents?_

_First, he took the N7 Hurricane off the desk behind him and gave it to her. She took it into her hands, and had an expression of surprise._

"_Your N7 Hurricane?" She asked him. She tried the gun before and it was perfect for her._

"_Yep, and this." He said as he pulled out a small box._

_Liara gasped heavily as she pulled her hands up over her mouth as another wave of tears made of happiness rolled down her beautiful face._

_John opened it and there it was. A Ring, made of Prothean metal with the help of Javik, a stunning blue sapphire stone embedded in the middle. Liara nearly collapsed when Her love dropped to one knee. She was sobbing uncontrollably with pure bliss as John Shepard said this;_

"_My Liara T'Soni, Will you marry me?" He asked with full love._

"_Y…Y…Y…Yes!" She screamed as she smothered her future husband with her lips on his, Kissing him like never before._

_When She separated for air desperately, she had the biggest smile on her face that John never saw before. He handed the box to her and she took out the ring._

_She still cannot believe this was happening, she examined the beautiful ring she was given by the one and only of her life. On the outside, it said __**John & Liara Forever**__ and when she read it. it melted her very soul. She put the ring on her index finger. She then pulled her love into an extremely tight embrace, causing him to grunt a little but he was fine. He was almost on the verge of tears as Returned the embrace._

"_Liara, I Love You." He said as he looked into her loving eyes._

"_Show me!" She said happily as she was in tears._

_He smiled as he wiped her future wife's tears of happiness away. He pulled her into a kiss and picked her up, not separating while he carries them to the bed. They continued to do so until they pulled apart for air._

"_This is the best day of my life." Liara told John, giving him that same smile again. This was pure bliss for her. He will make it better._

"_This is also the best day of my life." He replied to his Asari, tears started rolling down his cheeks as he said it._

_Liara got out of bed, she walked over the small table at the end of his bed. She unlocked a couple of locks on her armor-skirt she wore and She pulled the top off, exposing her big breasts along with her killer line curves, and not to mention her abs on her stomach. His jaw dropped as he saw her entire body after she removed the skirt and pants. It's been three years the last time he saw her nude. She looked better than a goddess. Her biggest turn-on was that she has muscles, besides her astonishing blue, sparkling eyes that had a new fire burning inside. John had his boxers on. Liara crawled onto the bed and up to him to where their faces were only inches apart._

"_Ready?" she asked as He looked into her beautiful eyes._

"_Always for you." He replied, smiling._

_She closed her eyes and reopened them after initiating the union._

"_Embrace Eternity." She says._

* * *

**There you go! A little part I decided to throw in there.**

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter Ch.3**

**I've posted two chapters this time to make-up for the delays that I've been getting due to daily life, (You know how that works, ha!)**

**Here's the next chapter to the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Liara stood up in front of the beam after being in tears with memories of her and her love together. She clenched her hand with the ring on it. She was seriously dying to see her man again, She couldn't live without him. She turned to see Garrus walking up to her. He noticed her redden blue eyes from crying just moments before she stood up off of her knees.

"Liara, Are you alright?" He asked. He knew it was a stupid question, she was missing his best friend.

"No, Garrus," She told him, clenching onto the tags he's given her, "I am very deeply worried about him."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You have to stay strong for him, Liara. He wouldn't want you to fall like this, worrying about him." He told her, trying to boost her morale.

Her mood hardened, "You're right, I need to be at my best when he needs me the most." She told her Turian friend while she pondered the thought.

He patted her on the back as he gave the Turian-style smile. He nodded to her then walked off to some of the troops of the Ninth Platoon.

Liara turned back to the beam, though she was not feeling any emotion at the point. She was willing to stay tough for her love. She pulled out her Hurricane and readied the weapon for any trouble that may pop up.

The Asari suddenly heard a sniper go off. She turned behind her as she looked in the direction of the shot. A sniper from the STG group nailed a cannibal.

"Another attack is incoming!" Said another Salarian.

"Repel the invaders!" Victus barked.

Liara sprinted to the frontlines to support her comrades in the fight. Biotics threw up biotic shields and Jack's students provided artillery strikes as they were trained to do while some close-combatants from the krogan kept any close enemy away from the students. Garrus was in his same spot as before, having fun, using his archangel skills he developed on Omega on picking his enemies off with his incisor. He heard a ship pass by overhead.

"We got reinforcements!" Kaidan spoke into his communicator.

Garrus watched as projectiles rained down on the base, but it wasn't missiles or anything like that. It ended up being Geth. One landed on Garrus's perch. To the Turian's surprise, it was a Geth Sniper, packing a M-98 Widow. The same gun, Legion used before it sacrificed itself to give the reaper code to all Geth.

"This unit is ready to provide assistance." It told Garrus before setting his Rifle on a low cover, taking out a marauder with a headshot.

"Impressive." He told the unit before turning to his own sniper and started shooting.

* * *

Tali watched in awe as fellow Geth landed on the ground behind the frontlines. She smiled behind her mask as two primes started up along with other varieties of Geth units. They replaced any wounded soldier as the wounded were dragged out of the battlefield to safety to be patched up. Geth Engineers set up turrets while Geth soldiers provided fire support. She turned to the fight and prepped her shotgun.

* * *

Jacob was having the time of his life as he fought alongside Wrex and Grunt as the trio downed reaper after reaper. His kill count was as high as the krogans' . He reloaded his Katana Shotgun and killed three husks along with a cannibal. Another one came out of nowhere and started to feed on his dead comrade. Jacob shot it and stabbed it with his Omni-blade. He resumed killing afterwards.

* * *

Miranda, Samara, and Liara combined their biotics as they tore apart reaper troops. A brute appeared on the battlefield and bull-rushed toward the three ladies. They all nodded at each other. Samara used hers to lift the brute into the air while Liara threw a singularity, and she applied extra juice to increase the range of the dark hole as marauders, Cannibals, and husks were drawn into it. The finishing touch was added by Miranda as she charged a powerful warp and unleashed it onto the core of the singularity. It exploded as bodily parts of the reaper troops were sent everywhere. The three ladies smiled to each other as they resumed killing.

* * *

Javik and Zaeed were ducked behind cover next to each other as they popped up in sync to kill. They downed about eight cannibals before Zaeed had to reload while Javik's Particle rifle overheated. After the guns were ready, they did it again and downed five more.

"Now, This is what I'm talking about! A good ole' fashioned ground war!" He told Javik.

"Yes, this is quite fun." He replied, giving a faint grin.

They went back to repelling invaders.

* * *

"Hell Yeah!" Jack yelled as she smashed two husks together before throwing the remains at another husk.

"Having a good time, Jack?" Kaidan asked her over her comm.

"Fuck yes." She replied as the Biotic downed another cannibal with her SMG.

"Don't steal all the kills." Kaidan told her.

"I can't guarantee that." She replied, grinning to herself.

* * *

Grunt rammed a marauder into a crumbled wall and shot its head in the grand finale. He turned to see a brute closing in on him.

"Wrex isn't getting my kill this time!" He yelled as he charged toward the monster.

Grunt went hand-to-hand with the reaper. The more he was pushed back, the angrier he got and started pushing back. At one point in the pushing, he pulled his claymore out and blasted the brute's face and it fell to the ground, not moving.

"Too late! Now You're Dead!" He bellowed as he went to hunt more targets.

* * *

Wrex hit cannibal after cannibal with biotic punches as he plowed through his enemies. He even picked one up and threw it at another. Killing both of them. He turned around and saw that ten or more husks closing in on him. He punched a few before he got overwhelmed, the husks climbed on the massive battlemaster as the clawed at him.

Garrus scanned the battlefield for trouble spots and he found one. Wrex was being overrun by husks, and Garrus went ahead and started sniping them off of his old friend. One by one.

Wrex threw husk after husk off and stomping them but they kept coming. Then they started falling off of him as they were hit with three quick shots in each of them. He turned to see Garrus sniping the reapers off of him.

"Thanks, Garrus. I owe you one." Wrex told him through his communicator.

"No problem, Wrex. Didn't want you to die yet." He chuckled.

"Ha, You're funny, Vakarian. Now, if you excuse me, I've got guests." He told him as he saw more cannibals moving toward him.

* * *

Liara kept fighting as wave after wave of reaper troops poured through. Her Biotics were wearing out and she was running out of ammo. She was sure others were the same way. She lifted one cannibal and slammed him down on top of a large spike sticking out of the ground. She downed another to her right with her SMG.

"What's that!?" Asked a soldier from the Alliance.

Liara looked up into the air and saw a wave of orange energy in a spherical shape come down from, what it appears to be is the Crucible. The wave swept over the land, killing any reaper there was, downing any reaper ship that remained on Earth. The empty ships fell to the ground. The wave dissolved any reaper troopers on the ground.

"Something's happening to the beam!" Another soldier from The Ninth Platoon spoke.

Liara turned toward the beam, it was flickering. Liara's Emotions got the better of her and she started running to the beam.

Garrus saw her, "Liara! Don't!" He yelled to out her.

She ignored him and continued running down the ramp, trying to reach the beam before it went out. Just before she could jump, it disappeared.

"No!" She screamed at the place where the tower of energy once was.

Liara raised her hands to her face as she started sobbing uncontrollably. She fell to her knees as tears overwhelmed her tear ducts.

"John…John…John!" She yelled at the sky, "You promised! You promised me you would come back to me!" She spurted out as tears flooded her face, "Please, Goddess! Please let him live! She prayed aloud.

Members of John Shepard's team, old and new caught up with Liara. When they saw her on her knees crying, their own emotions about their beloved Commander were invoked within them.

"Damn it!" Garrus cursed as he turned from the beam, he just lost his brother and best friend.

Tali had tears swelling up in her eyes behind her mask, just moments before she couldn't hold them back. She burst into tears, "Keelah." She told herself.

Javik stood there with Zaeed, emotionless, it was hard to tell his facial expression, but it seemed it was made of sorrow. This cycle has lost its Avatar.

Samara was praying, that the man who has blessed her, might live. There were a few tears in her eyes.

Jacob stood there, like Javik, He didn't know what to say. They just lost the man who gave his wife and unborn child a reaper-free future. He owed the man more than his life.

Miranda was wiping tears away from her eyes. The man who saved her sister twice, along with saving her by telling her about Kai Leng. She owed the man heavily.

Jack stood by Miranda, she was crying on the inside, she wasn't going to break down in front of her students.

Grunt stood there, with his head low, staring at the ground. He'd just lost his father, Battlemaster, and friend. He raged, throwing his Claymore Shotgun to the ground as he paced back and forth.

Wrex stood there, also. He just lost his brother, a man who was equal to a Krogan. A friend of Urdnot Wrex and Bakara. The Man who gave their species a chance to rebirth and recover from the Genophage. The man who helped him recover his ancestral family armor. Wrex was slowly going into a blood rage, but he held it back.

Kaidan was next to Liara, he had a hand on her shoulder as she was on her knees. Pleading her goddess that John will live. Kaidan was doing the same thing in his head, praying that his best friend, his brother would live to see another day.

Cortez had his head low as he thought about the Commander who didn't return. The Man who has given him a reason to live again. The One who helped him move on for Roberts. He spawned a few tears as he thought about what the Commander has done for him.

Liara continued to sob as she looked up toward the sky. When She looked down at where the beam disappeared, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

**You know what she saw. If not, it's in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! The next one is worth it! I've made changes to some of it, but it's good!**

**I need some reviews! I need someone to point out any flaws to help my writing, if any!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Here's the nest chapter of my great story!**

**I've made changes to the Red Ending, as you know that it destroys synthetics, but I've put to where it only destroys the Reapers. Which the Geth will not be affected and still have to reaper coding. Unfair, I know, but I just wanted it that way to fit my story.**

**I've finally managed to get the Pages app to where I can write my stories on my iPad Mini instead of having to wait to get home to write them on my laptop. (My laptop's battery is worn out, I can't use it without the charger.)**

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

Liara had tears of joy rolling down her face with a smile as she ran toward the place where the beam once was.

John was limping toward her, with the biggest smile on his face as he started running. Despite the wound at his waist, he ignored to pain it brought while he had his own tears of joy flowing down his face seeing her unharmed.

The Rejoiced couple ran into each other's arms as they reunited. Liara was holding him tightly as she soaked his melted armor's padding with her own water from her tear ducts. She was sobbing heavily as the man she loved was still alive.

The Wounded Commander held his Asari tight as they embraced each other. He was more than happy to see his girl unscathed.

While still in each Luther's arms, they pulled apart. John stared into Liara's Gorgeous, blue eyes as she stared into his own. He saw The love flaring in the fire in them. The Eyes that always soothed him, no matter what the situation is. The Eyes that calmed his blazing soul whenever he was let loose. The Eyes he owed his sanity to.

Liara looked into John's ocean eyes as she, still, Shed tears. John put his hands up to her beautiful face as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Looking at the very face he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

Soon, Liara's Emotions got the better of her as she wrapped her arms around his bloodied neck and furiously pulled her man into a powerfully passionate kiss. Liara didn't let go, even when she needed air. After a while, They pulled apart as Both of them sucked for air.

"I...I thought I lost you again..." Liara told her bondmate, as she trailed off.

John immediately hugged her, trying to calm her down and to trying to keep her from thinking the such thoughts.

"I'm Here, I'm Here. It's going to be okay." His voice croaked as he said to her.

"I was Worried you wouldn't make it..."

"Please, Liara. Stop thinking these dark thoughts. I can't take it when you're in pain. Please, stop." He said with his voice croaking again. He was begging for her to stop thinking that way.

She nodded.

The other squad mates, new and old caught up with them. John smiled as he recalled everyone here was unharmed. They all cheered as they saw him. The group surrounded the couple in the middle as they clapped in him surviving. Garrus slapped medi-gel to Shepard's wounds.

Tali was in tears as well as Miranda as her project braved what they thought was impossible.

Kaidan came by and patted him on the back, "beers are on me after this." He told John as he passed by.

"I'll hold you to that, Alenko!" He told The Biotic.

Jacob stood by him as he said, "I bet I gotten more kills." He taunted the Commander.

"We'll see." John told him as he gave a weak grin.

Jack, surprisingly went by, "I'm going to kick your ass for me having to save everybody else's asses!" She told him.

"Wait until I'm out of the hospital first." He told her, grinning again.

Next was Grunt, "I'm glad you're okay, Battlemaster!" The Krogan told him as Grunt gently nudged him, trying not to damage the Commander any more than the condition he was in.

Wrex came up and shook hands with The Wounded Commander, "I knew there was a Krogan in you, Shepard!" He told The Commander.

Garrus walked up, Giving the Turian version of a smile, his mandibles were spread out. "I challenge you for us to see who gets drunk under the table." The Turian taunted John.

"Challenge accepted." John replied, Grinning.

Samara walked up to him, "You are a very strong man, John. You have a loving young Lady with you." She said as she gave him one of her rare smiles and looking at Liara.

John thought about the times Liara stood by his side, ever since Therum, to Virmire, to IIos, to his redemption. Despite Her changes, The Commander still loved her to the end. From Mars,to now, the times where she stood at his side while fire and worse was being thrown at him. She looked stunning in the moonlight, and then he realized how lucky he was to have such a Girl to be with him whenever she could. He shed a couple a dry tears as he thought of her.

Samara sensed his approval in her words, she gave him another rare smile before she nodded and walked off.

After everybody else came up to greet the Commander with praises, taunts, and Challenges. There was One thing to announce.

He pulled Liara close to whisper something to her, A very big smile appeared on her face. She gotten some folks wondering. She nodded in understanding after he broke from her.

"There's one thing I'm doing first after I get out of the Hospital. Something very dear to me. Liara." He said as he looked at his future wife, giving her a very loving smile.

The Asari held up her hand with the Ring. Everybody gasped, Liara felt tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks. Her life was coming into her dreams.

The guys went back up to him, congratulating him and patting him on the back.

The Girls, especially Tali, was stunned at the ring Liara was given.

Samara walked up to Liara, about to offer the same words to her as she did John.

"Little one, you are certainly blessed to have a man as John, He loves you like no other. He's the man you deserve, I believe there is no better being than him." Samara told Liara, also giving her a rare smile. The girls around them nodded their approval.

Liara thought about John, The Man she met on Therum in her Time of need. He helped her without hesitation. He defended her while she hid from the Krogan Battlemaster and his Geth. He carried her out of the ruins that were collapsing. He wanted her to stay aboard the SR1. He stood by her when she faced her mother, he held her up while she wept of her beloved mother who fallen prey of Reaper Indoctrination. He loved her and cared for her when no-one else would. She was His World and He, hers.

They confessed their feelings to each other on the very night before they went on the Assault on IIos. She stood by him when he fought the skeletal remains of Saren when he became possessed under Soverign.

When the Normandy was under attack from the Collectors, He gave the order of evacuation, she wouldn't leave his side but he made her do so, anyway. She watched the SR1 give in to the Collectors' mercy.

* * *

"No!" Was the word she screamed from her escape pod when she watched the Normandy, the Ship that the love of her life was on, she saw one last pod come out before the Beam from the Collector's ship gave the Normandy one last Fatality.

Dr. Chakwas had her Omni-tool set to monitor John's vitals, when it went off, She tried contacting Him.

"Commander, are you there?" She asked into her communicator.

"_Yes, I'm here._" He replied, but Liara heard his voice was getting strained.

"How are you doing?" She asked, worried.

"_My hose disconnected from my tank...I'm losing pressure..._" He tried to tell them before he had to breathe the stale air in his mask.

Liara was in tears as she heard those hurting words. Her world was slowly being torn apart.

"_Where is Liara? Is she there with you?_" He asked, straining again.

"I'm here, John." Liara said with her voice cracking.

"_I'm Sorry..._" His breath strained as he tried to mutter the words.

"I love you too, John." As she finished saying that, she broke down, sobbing, "Please, Please Don't go." She begged him with her voice cracking even more.

"_I'm...sorry...Liara...I...Love...You..." _Were the last words she heard from the love of her life before his comms cut out.

Liara fell to her knees as the rest of the crew who were in contact, broke down with her as the void slowly killed their beloved Commander.

When their pods landed on The nearby planet, they exited their pods. Another landed next to Liara's, they went over to it. It was the last one to exit The Normandy. The doors on the pod opened and Joker limped out. He saw their faces, and asked,

"Did he make it?" He asked Desperately.

Dr. Chakwas shook her head "no".

"Damn it!" He cursed, "he sacrificed himself to save me."

Liara was hanging her head low with her hands intertwined within each other. Tears fell from her cheeks onto the ground.

Joker limped over and hugged her, hoping to ease the pain she was going through.

"I'm so sorry, he might've been still alive if I gotten into the escape pod without him having to come and get me." He said, regrettably.

Liara shook her head, "it wasn't your fault, Joker. He did what he always did, the people he cared for were put first and himself second." She replied.

He patted her shoulder and went over to The others.

She prayed to the Goddess that her man lived, but it wasn't until two years later. He came back, revived by and gunning with Cerberus, taking the Collectors down. But she pushed him away when he tried to comfort her after being gone for two years.

When he came for another visit, he's gotten intel from Cerberus on the shadow broker, who recovered the Commander's body after he died and tried to sell it to the Collectors. Liara and a drell named Feron interfered and retrieved the Commander's body but with a cost. Feron sacrificed himself to save Liara and to give her time to escape with her lover. He was captured afterwards.

Of Course, The Commander offered to help Liara find the Shadow Broker and Feron. She told him she needed to prepare and he offered to drop by her apartment. She agreed and left. In the end, They worked together to bring down an Asari Spectre, Tela Vasir, whom stolen a data disc containing the Broker's Location after using John to help her find Liara's contact who she's gotten the disc from. Liara, then discussed her plans, John would interfere and point out the bad things she said. At the end of the talks, John stopped her and told her that she wasn't the same Asari Doctor he fell in love with, two years ago. Liara retaliated by saying that two years of tear shed and mourning couldn't just vanish.

At the Light at the end of the Tunnel, they brought the Shadow Broker down, who was a yahg, a massive alien species whom has yet created space worthy crafts. Liara went down in tears and John held her up again, he held onto her as she completed the two-year planned revenge. The couple kissed as Liara reeled from what they did. They saved Feron in the process, and Liara assumed the previous Shadow Broker's position and taken his network.

After she settled in, she invited John to the ship; He gladly accepted and met her aboard. She welcomed him and he was welcomed by an annoying info drone, Liara renamed it Glyph later. They chatted for a bit, they agreed to continue their relationship, even when they are going to be apart.

John suggested that He should Take Liara on a tour of the new SR2 and have drinks in his cabin. She happily agreed. After the tour, they met in Shepard's Cabin. After talking a few minutes, her emotions got her.

"_Goddess, you were dead!_"

"_I got better_."

"_Well, if we're going to do this, I need you to promise you are coming back. I've already lost you once and I couldn't bear it._" She replied, with tears in her Azure, blue eyes.

"_I'll try my best. I will let nothing stop me from getting back to you. I Promise, if I can't then it have to be really fucking powerful to halt me. I'm not losing you again._" John replied, dead serious. Liara detected this as she sensed him. She smiled as she gave in to more tears, knowing the savior of the citadel, is willing to do anything to come back an Asari Scientist. She almost couldn't believe it.

Liara pulled her lover into a passionate kiss after he said that.

* * *

After the fall of Thessia, Liara confronted Javik, the prothean they've recovered from Eden Prime.

During the mission, John brought Liara and Javik. When they got to the temple, it ended up being a hidden beacon in the statue of Asthame, The goddess of the Asari. When John went around to look at the artifacts, Javik revealed shocking news about the Asari History.

Javik simply told her as long as one Asari is still standing, then her species haven't lost the fight. She calmed down and stormed out of the engineering deck. John asked The Prothean if what he said was true. Javik simply replied why does it matter to him, John told him that Liara was more than a big deal. Javik told the truth by saying every word. John nodded to him and headed out to Deck 3.

When John stepped out of the elevator, he saw Tali standing in front of the memorial wall, talking to Garrus about Liara.

"She marched by like I've never seen her do before. She had tears flooding the deck." She told Garrus.

John interjected, "I'll talk to Liara."

"Okay, good. She needs you more than anything now." Tali replied, nodding her approval .

"I plan to be there for her." John replied.

John walked to Liara's Cabin, he didn't hesitate to open the door. The Commander walked in and saw Liara crumbled on her bed with her eyes bloodshot of crying. He walked over and sat next to her.

"My people's history, it's all a lie…" She said, "And My mother kept it hidden from me! Oh, how she must be laughing right now…"

John stopped her, "Liara, I'm sure she was protecting you, Studying those ancient beacons could've gotten you into serious trouble by the Matriarchs. Besides, if she shown you it, I wouldn't have you." He pointed out.

She pondered it for a minute, she looked up at him smiling at the last part, "We certainly wouldn't have, now would we?"

"And we wouldn't be alive if you hadn't been with us to tell me about IIos." He said as he gave her a smile.

"Yes, that is true." She replied with a loving look in her eyes.

She sat up next to her bondmate. John took her astonishing face into his hands and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Now, Please, We're still in the fight, stay strong for me, okay?" He simply asked.

She nodded as his words held truth in them.

"I'm sorry about Thessia…" he told her, but Liara came in.

"No, it isn't your fault…" She told him.

"Yes, it is, I let my guard down and they had us."

"That isn't true!" She retaliated.

"Liara, listen to me. I just lost your beloved homeworld. Something I definitely don't want to lose. I value your interests, your likes, and your values." He told her.

She never thought he would care about Thessia, much less without being there before.

"When this is over, and we both come out alive, I want you to show me that beautiful world." He asked.

She had tears building up as he said how it was, "I will, my love." She promised.

They both stood up, John pulled his bondmate into a loving embrace. Liara felt all of her fears, insecurities, and the fear of safety melt away as she was held in her lover's protective arms. John held her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Do what you can to help the refugees. They need all of the help they can get." He asked of her.

Liara nodded again, "That, I can do, John." She smiled.

He smiled back, and he planted another kiss on her lips as they broke apart.

When he turned and was about halfway from the door, he turned around, hearing his name.

"Thank you, John. For being here with me…" She said with a smile along with tears flowing freely down her beautiful face.

"Anything for you, Liara." He said with a loving smile before he walked out.

* * *

Liara snapped back into reality and turned to Samara, "Thank you for those words, Samara." She said with a smile as she looked at her bondmate surrounded by the men of their crew.

Samara nodded with a rare smile, once again.

* * *

**The scene on John's death in ME2, I've been inspired to write a similar scene related to a fanfic called, "Mass Effect: Salvation" by OptimumCamski, I give credit to him/her for that inspiration. **

**Sorry for the long summary, it's just for folks who may or may not know the Mass Effect Story with Liara.**

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Since I've posted two chapters, it may take twice as long to get the next two ready.**

**Reviews are needed! I need people's opinions on what they think!**

**the next chapter goes to...! "The Asari Spectre"! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 5 of more Liara and Shep!**

**Be advised, I will be taking a break from "The Mass Effect: Endurance" until I've gotten time to play ME1 Again. (Sorry!) So I will be focusing on Don't Leave Me and The Asari Spectre!**

**Enough chitchat, here's Ch.5!**

* * *

"I'll be there." Garrus told The Commander.

All the noise drowned out as John looked at Liara, Who was looking back. He looked into her sparkling, blue eyes. He loved those jewels. He gave her a weak smile, she returned one with love.

Liara looked at the man she fell in love with four years ago, and all they been through. The man who stood by her and held her up during her dark times, Noveria, The Fall Of Thessia, When they killed the Shadow Broker. She was just an Asari Scientist, and the savior of the Galaxy fell in love with her! Liara T'Soni! She stood with him and helped him during his times of breaking down. The weight of the galaxy that was bearing on his shoulders, but he did more than she could repay. She loved the man with her life and after.

John started walking and gently pressed through the guys as he limped to his Asari. She smiled as he walked toward her. He returned the smile. He felt his wound spike in pain as his legs froze, tripped, then he fell to the ground. Liara was instantly by his side, along with his crew.

"Shit! That hurt!" He cursed.

"Are you ok, John?" Liara asked him, worrying.

He nodded, "just tripped," he said until he felt blood on his left hand where his wound was, "Ah, crap, I'm bleeding! Give me some more medi-gel!"

Liara applied more medi-gel as Garrus and Samara gently helped him up.

"Thanks." He said to the three, "let's get the Normandy down here."

Pain spiked through him again, more this time. He yelled in agony as he collapsed again.

"John!" Liara yelled as she caught him, with tears in her eyes.

"Get The Normandy Down here now!" Kaidan yelled.

John clutched his side as pain coursed through him.

"John! Please! Don't Leave Me!" She sobbed, "Please hurry Joker! I don't want to lose him! My life depends on him!"

She continued crying as John writhed in pain. The medi-gel wasn't going to hold much longer. The fall must have broken some bones.

The Normandy appeared into view as it landed in front of them. The Cargo Bay doors opened with James, EDI, And Dr. Chakwas. She was holding a medical bag and James was carrying a folded up stretcher. Liara and Samara supported John as the ladies helped him on board the frigate. His entire team followed.

"Lay John down on the stretcher while I check his vitals!" She said, urgently.

Samara and Liara did as they were told while they laid him down on the stretcher. Dr. Chakwas quickly activate her Omni-Tool and scanned John.

"He was multiple fractured bones, severe burns, a large hole in his side, His cybernetics are overloading, and many other injuries. We need to get him to a medical frigate where they have required equipment. Carry him to the Med-Bay.

James and Jacob stepped up and gently picked up the stretcher and started heading for the Elevator, Liara was at John's side, holding his hand, shedding tears.

The Normandy was on its way back to the Alliance Fleet, Hackett was contacted about the Commander, He was relieved that he made it. Liara, along with the others were outside the med-bay as Dr. Chakwas and a couple of other crewmen doctors worked to keep him stabilized and alive. She prayed to the goddess again that John would live. She couldn't live without him.

After an Hour or so of patient waiting, Dr. Chakwas came out of the med-bay, Liara stood immediately.

"How is he?" The question that was asked.

"He's stabilized. But he will need a more equipped facility for him to fully recover." She let out a sigh of relief.

The deck was filled with cheers as fellow squad mates and crewmen clapped, banged fists, and hugged each other.

Liara wiped the tears away as she heard the news of her life, she smiled, "Is he available?"

She smiled and nodded, "He awake for now, and he shouldn't be in any pain. He's asked to see you."

Liara followed Dr. Chakwas into the Med-Bay, she saw John. He had bandages all over him, a few machines hooked up to him to monitor his health and a few other necessities. He smiled at Liara when he looked over to see her. She smiled back, she grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to him, intertwining their hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I was going to ask you that, I probably almost gave you a heart attack back there..." He told her. His lungs were on fire, but he didn't care. He was talking to the woman of his life. He'd go any length.

She squeezed his hand slightly, "I'm more worried about you."

"It kills me inside to see you hurt. Externally or internally."

"I'm Fine, John."

"I'll make it, Liara. I always have."

"But you're not in control of it."

"Perhaps, but I'm in the hands of some good doctors."

"Yes, you are."

He let a couple of tears escape as he admitted, "I thought I wasn't going to make it...I kept pushing myself to get back to the woman I loved as I promised. I wasn't going to let anything get in my way, or die trying."

She gave him a loving smile as her own tears left her. She gently pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they separated, John asked a question,

"Did I lose anybody down there?"

Liara shook her head, she went along and told him about the army they've gathered as they fought to the beam, gathering squads like the Ninth Platoon, Victus, Wrex and Grunt, Bau, his old squad mates, STG, and the others. She told him about the "base" they set up, and how they repelled any reaper troops. John listened the entire time.

"Seems like some of me rubbed off on you." He joked.

She smiled at him, "it seems so."

"I can't believe I missed all the fun, I Imagine Grunt and Wrex always ran into battle?" He asked her.

"Yes, they would go and shoot everything that moved."

He chuckled, "I missed all of that."

"You have to take a break soon, you know."

"I get restless."

"The war is over, it's time for your killing to go away."

"But I don't wanna..." He pouted.

She shook her head at him, "I don't want you scaring the kids."

He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"You want kids?" He asked.

"Of Course."

"At this age?"

"Yes."

"You might even outlive our own children." He joked.

"I doubt."

"I just saying."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be rolling your eyes at me!"

"Whatever, John."

"But, we'll see after I recover, ok? I would love to have kids with you. I'm going to have a stroke if they get your eyes." He told her, looking into her Gem eyes.

She laughed at him, "I'm sure they will."

"I hope so, Oh good lord." He said as he imagined.

She laughed at him again.

"I love that sound." He told her.

"What, my laugh?"

"Yes, it's music to my ears."

She smiled at him lovingly.

"And your smiles. They melt my heart."

She was getting emotional by this man.

"The most important, are your eyes, they put out the fire in my soul."

She had tears welling up by the romantic phrases he was putting together.

"But, you, you are the universe to me. I would do anything for my goddess Asari. I'm truly blessed to have you in my life. I wouldn't have made it without you. You are the wind pushing my boat through the storm. You, Liara T'Soni, You are my life." He told her, giving her a loving smile.

Tears were flooding her face as she heard the words, she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Liara started her own, "John, when you came into my life on Therum, I knew you were my knight in shining armor, You protected me from a battlemaster, you stood by me when my mother died, you stood by me when we took down the shadow broker, you stood by me when Thessia was lost. You forgiven me when I couldn't visit you on Earth, You helped me talk to my father, and you loved me to the end. It's my turn to stand by you and pick you up whenever you fall. John Shepard, I love you with my very soul. You are my candle in the darkness, you are the man in my life that I will never forget and always love. When it seems I'm far away, I'm always by your side because I am your lady and you are my man. Your love is something I could never forsake." She said whilst tears flooded her face.

He gave her a very loving smile as he touched the texture of her beautiful face, she rasied a hand to cover it. She squeezed it. He turned over to where he could put both of his hands on her face and wiped the tears away.

"I'm really looking forward to settling down with you, my Asari Scientist."

"As am I." She said with a warm smile.

"I think we should settle down on Thessia after it's been rebuilt." John told himself.

Liara gave him a surprised look. He wanted to settle on Thessia? She figured he wanted to stay on Earth, or Eden Prime, perhaps. But Thessia? It's too good to be true.

"Wouldn't you want to live on Earth?" She asked.

He shook his head, "It gets me away from all of the media, and plus, like I said, I want you to show me your beautiful home-world." He said and smiled at the last part.

She smiled lovingly at him with tears in her eyes.

"And we can raise our little blue children at your mother's house." He finished as he gave a very big smile.

John would love to have kids with Liara, it would be a new experience for him and her. He was going to do what Anderson couldn't, raise a family, for him, like he wanted John to. He shed a couple of tears for his old man. David was the best father and mentor a man could have. The tears worried Liara.

She stood up, "Are you okay, John? Do you want me to call Dr. Chakwas?" She asked urgently, looking over him.

He waved a hand at her, "No, it just..." He struggled to find the words as he grieved for the old man.

She sat back down and held his hand, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Anderson...He didn't make it...fuck..." He muttered to her, tears rolling down his eyes.

She gripped his hand tightly, she knew who Admiral Anderson to her lover, she felt her own tears building up.

"He didn't get a chance to have a family, he was always busy while his duties kept him away from his personal life...He told me to raise a family that he couldn't, and I will. He told me that I would make a great father, I will. He gave me the chance to have a family with the Asari I love." He told her through his tears as he remembered the man.

Liara was crying while he gave her a little speech, she felt emotional for the man her lover has lost. The man who never met her, told her man to have a family with her.

"Do you want to know what Benezia said to me when she sent you away to speak to me?" He asks.

She tried to brace herself for the words, "What did she say?"

"She told me, give my daughter a family which I could not be for her, Give my beautiful little wing a life she deserves, protect her, love her, and keep her safe in your arms. Please, John, Give My Liara T'Soni the future life she always dreamed about." He told her, smiling at her.

She was sobbing, John held her hand and squeezed it, "And I said, I will, I promise. I would Do anything for her. I held her hand until she drew her last breath."

Liara was uncontrollably sobbing, her man held her mother's hand until she died! She didn't go alone! Her mother wanted her to have the life she wished for! This was all too much to take.

He sat up and got off the bed, gently. He pulled her up and brought her into a tight embrace as she poured her feelings out. He stroked her back while he held her.

"Just let it out..." He said calmly.

He patiently waited until she poured all of the water out of the bucket. When she did, she looked lovingly into his eyes. This man was more than she asked, but she's still going to keep him. She loved him more than ever now, nobody has done so much for her. She pulled him in for another, long, passionate kiss, she shredded tears of happiness as their lips sealed.

* * *

**And There you have it!**

**Again, I apologize to those following Endurance, I hope I can make it up with these chapters!**

**Reviews are appreciated! It tells me there are people reading my stories!**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6! It's a little short, though. Read On!**

* * *

Liara was outside the Med-Bay on the hospital ship, _SSV Edwin_, waiting while the doctors performed on John, helping heal any severe injury. Despite him standing on The Normandy, he ignored the pain just to embrace her again. That showed how much he loved her and missed her. She let a few tears roll as she thought of the memory. She took off her engagement ring. Again, she shed a few more tears as her life was slowly becoming the time she wanted to live. She's got so much life left to live and she wanted it no less than spend the rest of it with the love of her life.

She studied the ring, it is made of Prothean metal, which was very rare. She looked on the inside of it, she gasped at the words that were on it as she started to cry. It read;

_I love you forever and after._

She sobbed for a minute. She wiped the tears away, This man has done more than anyone could in her life. He has gotten her a Prothean ring, No telling how much trouble he has gone through to get this. She clenched his tags as she hoped her lover would be in a condition to where they can continue. She cannot repay what the savior of the galaxy did for just an Asari Scientist.

"I love you, John, no matter what happens." She told herself, while sobbing, "I'll be with you now and to the end..." She trailed off as she continued breaking down. She heard someone walking up. She wiped her tears away and turned toward the sound of the footsteps. It was someone familiar.

"Hello, have you..." A woman trailed off as she recognized Liara, "Oh, Liara. Why are you crying?" She asks as she saw The Asari's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, Ms. Shepard, I was just remembering what your wonderful son has done for me." Liara muttered as she wiped more of her tears away, "He has done more than I can repay."

She nodded, "What do you know about my son? Is he okay?" She asked, wanting to know that he was okay.

"He's in the med-bay, they are helping him recover." Liara answered her, with her voice slightly cracking.

She nodded again as she looked down at the floor, but as she did, she noticed something shining in Liara's hand.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at the Asari's hand.

Liara looked at the hand she mentioned, she held it up to where Hannah could see it. John's mother gasped as she saw what it was.

"A ring? He proposed to you?" She said as her voice cracked.

Liara nodded, with her tears flowing down her cheeks again.

Hannah covered her mouth and nose with both of her hands. Her son proposed to a future wife. She cried as she felt joy for her son to have someone as special as Liara.

"My son...is going to have a wife!" She said as she brought Liara to a heartily hug.

Liara rested her chin on Hannah's shoulder, "Yes..." She said with her voice cracking, "I love John, He has done so much for me..." She said as she was cut off by her own tears.

Hannah nodded as she let Liara go.

"Do you know when the wedding is?" Hannah asked, with her own voice cracking.

"He said after he recovers good enough, I doubt it will be long." Liara answered her as she wiped her tears away again, smiling.

Hannah nodded again as she acknowledged, rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her Alliance fatigues.

"May I see the ring?" She asked.

Liara nodded as she smiled whilst handing her the ring.

She studied the ring, it had a blue gem, the same color of Liara's eyes. She noticed the words on the outside. She felt emotion rise in her as she read the words. With further study, she noticed the words on the inside. She let a few tears escape as she read how much John valued his future wife. She wiped them away as she handed the ring back to the wife.

"It's Beautiful." Hannah commented.

Liara nodded in response, "Yes, it is. It's made of Prothean Metal. A very rare element." She said while tears flooded down her face again, "It's..." She struggled to say, "It's the best he has given me..." She croaked.

Hannah gave in to a few more tears also, Her son was treating his lady like a princess. She couldn't believe it.

"I want to live the rest of my life with him, no-one else... He has stood by me and held me up whenever I fell... He has loved me and done more for me than anyone in the universe could...I'm lucky to have a man, your son, as a future husband. I will stand by him whenever he falls on hard times and comfort him, while standing by his side like he has Ll the time before." Liara told her.

Hannah smiled at Liara, "I'm glad my son has someone to come back to after all of this. I can't think of anyone else who deserves him."

Liara shook her head, "I'm just a Prothean Scientist. I don't deserve him."

Hannah put a hand on Liara's shoulder, "But he still loves you more than anything in the universe, doesn't he?" She smiled as she told Liara.

Liara smiled back, "He does, doesn't he?" Then she broke down again, "He made a promise I asked him for, the night he proposed to me...That...that..." She failed to say the words.

"What did he promise?" Hannah asked, wondering what her son has told Liara.

She looked Hannah straight in the eyes, with tears in her own, "That He will always come back..." She sobbed, "He honored his promise by doing everything he could, just to get back to me..." She covered her face as tears overwhelmed the Asari.

Hannah hugged her again, hoping to help calm her down. Which took her about five minutes,

"Because I love you and I promised My Asari I will come back." A familiar voice came out.

"Am I hearing things now?" Liara asked after Hannah let her go.

Hannah stepped back, shaking her head, with tears in her eyes, Looking past Liara.

Liara turned around, and her tears come over her like a wave. Standing in front of her was No other than John Shepard. She cried uncontrollably as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as she soaked his Alliance Fatigues. After a few minutes of crying, she finally pulled him in for an extremely deep passionate kiss. They didn't come apart for several minutes, Hannah was still in tears of her beloved son surviving and reuniting with the one and only he loved.

They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea on how much I miss those eyes." John told her as he lost himself in the jewels sparkling.

She smiled lovingly at him.

John pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tightly. After he released her, he went over to his mother.

She reeled him in for a loving hug, "Oh, John...I missed you." She told him, voice cracking, with tears coming down as she finally got together with her son again.

"I missed you too, mother." John told her along his voice cracking also, nearly giving in to the tears he has held for her.

They separated and his mother held onto his shoulders, looking at her grown-up son, taking in his handsome face he has inherited from his father.

"You look just like your father, John." Hannah told him, voice still cracking.

He nodded, "Thank you, mom." He gave her a smile.

She smiled back, "Can I at least expect grand kids?"

His eyes went wide, he looked at Liara. She smiled and nodded. He looked back at his mother. He smiled.

She bear-hugged him, he could've swore one of his ribs cracked.

"My son's going to have my grandchildren!" She said happily.

"What happened while I was out?" John asked.

"From what I heard, The relays were destroyed by the crucible, Some are repaired and the rest are being worked on by the Geth and the Quarians. So far, the homeworlds of all species has been in contact saying the reapers are down. The Citadel has been damaged by the crucible, and it's also being repaired by the Geth. The Krogan has demanded colonization for the planets they've lost during the Krogan Rebellions. The council has accepted. The Turians and The remaining Krogan are acting as rescue squads, while the Salarians are helping assist in medical needs." Hannah told him.

"What about the Normandy?" He asked.

"Joker is overjoyed that EDI wasn't destroyed in the Crucible Blast, James and EDI recovered, and everybody else is out helping." Liara told him.

He nodded, He was very glad that Joker still had someone. He was relieved that James made it, along with EDI's body. He smiled to himself, he has done the impossible, now, he deserves sighed a relief, Liara came up behind him while he was looking at his mother, intertwining her hand with his.

Hannah smiled at her son. He has been through so much, she was relieved he's finally able to get some down time with the person he loved.

"John, I have no words able to describe on what you did today." Hannah told her son, smiling at him.

"Mother, you are one of the reasons that got me here. You encouraged me to join the Alliance while we were in space, you encouraged me to take on the N7 Program, You are the one who got me started to where I am now." He told her as he smiled.

Her heart stopped as said those words, the mother in her died. Tears swelled up in her eyes while she smiled.

"Oh...son!" She said happily, as she brought him into another hug with water pouring down her cheeks.

He smiled again as he was hugged. When he was released, he intertwined hands with Liara again. She smiled lovingly at him, he returned it.

"So What happens now?" Liara asked.

"Is the relay leading to Thessia available?" He asked.

She nodded.

John smiled really big, "Our Wedding. I have an Asari Scientist to marry!"

Liara opened her mouth as she smiled. Hannah smiled with her.

* * *

**That's all, Folks!**

******Sorry for rushing his recovery! I doubt anyone wants to read paragraphs of Liara talking about the things John has done for her. Aha!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please do, if you can, leave a review! See you next time with Chapter 6 of "The Asari Spectre"!**

**~Dark **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! The story is going in another direction than I intended for it! They will have peace, but not yet! Just to add a little action.**

**The words in (brackets) are on how to pronounce the names I've made up. **

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter of Don't Leave Me! Forward!**

* * *

John and Liara were on Thessia, it was going to be a couple of days for the wedding, the best day of both of their lives. John has called Hackett, after a few days of staying on the _SSV Edwin_ for recovery, Liara not leaving his side, he has requested that he could travel to Thessia for his wedding and he will return to Earth for his Retirement Resignation and honors. Steven gladly accepted. John and Liara rode to Thessia on the Normandy as a goodbye to his former crew and friends, he was going to really miss them, he even cried at the goodbyes. His new and old squad mates agreed to stay on the Normandy on the way to Thessia before departing ways. Joker and EDI were overjoyed about the news of John and Liara marrying. Joker said, along with EDI, That they will be there.

Right now, John was at Liara's house on Thessia, He was relaxing with his Alliance Fatigues, No use in staying hidden, Everybody knew him. Thessia was halfway rebuilt so quickly, thanks to the Geth. Surprisingly, The Reapers didn't touch the area around Liara's House, which was fine by John.

The house wasn't huge, but it was good enough. When you walk in the front door, the Living room was on the right and the kitchen and dining room was on the left. They had a nice, roomy backyard, the laundry and bathroom was in the back on the right, next to the living room. Stairs were along the right wall going up. There was another bathroom, and one in the master's bedroom, where John and Liara slept, and two other bedrooms.

John was currently had a datapad in his hands, looking into the news that were brought by the species across the galaxy. Resting in its holster on his hips was his trusty M-5 Phalanx, he kept it around just in case of Cerberus, they may not have a Leader, but they know who to kill.

He looked outside through the window to the right, He saw skycars flying by, it was peaceful. It was all he asked for, he deserved it after all he's been through.

A pair of soft hands came out of nowhere on his shoulders and started massaging them, he sighed a relief, knowing too well who it was,

"Feels good?" She asked.

"Yeah...Oh...Yeah..." He said as his muscles were relaxed.

She smiled at him, he was in peace at last.

After a couple of minutes of gently rubbing his shoulders, the hands were taken off.

"Aw...I was enjoying that." He said, Jokingly as he watched her circle around the couch he was sitting on and sat next to him, intertwining her hand into his. She smiled at him, which never failed to capture his heart.

"I love that smile." He told her, returning the smile.

She blushed.

"And I'm going to be waking up every morning for the rest of my life looking into those beautiful blue eyes? I'm in heaven." He said sweetly.

"Aw..." She said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart,

"Have you gotten a wedding dress yet?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head, "Not yet."

"How about we go shopping then?" He asked, smiling.

"That'd be great!" She replied happily.

He smiled as she got up to go get dressed.

He got off of the couch himself and went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed an Asari Fruit, it was similar to the Earth's Apple, he took a bite as he waited. He set his Asari Apple on the counter as he pulled his Phalanx out and checked the thermal clip, which was full, so he holstered it. He grabbed his fruit and took another bite. He took another and he heard footsteps. He turned to see His future wife in her Half-armor Half-doctor suit, she smiled as she saw him and he smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Whenever you are." She replied.

He swallowed his bite, "Are you sure you want to wear that? Something that isn't as hard to get off when you want try a dress out?" He asked.

"I'm fine in this." She answered him.

He shrugged, "Whatever my lady wants." He told her, smiling as he took hands with her.

She smiled at him, "Shall We?"

He smiled back and nodded, and off they went, John grabbed his SR2 Cap off the wall too.

They exited their house and it automatically locked. The to-be-couple went to Liara's Skycar, got in and took off.

"So, Where to?" John asked in the Driver's Seat.

"Here, T'Gela's Dresses." She told him as he confirmed the location and headed off to that direction.

John landed the Skycar in a parking slot and the two exited. John closed the door and locked it. They intertwined hands and headed off to the store.

The store wasn't very crowded, it was the afternoon of Thessia, Liara saw the wedding dresses and led him over there.

She shuffled though the clothing, "Which one do you like the most?" She asked him.

He looked through them, "Whatever has your interest, it's your wedding as much as mine." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile, she did as she was told, picking four dresses. He followed her to the dressing rooms, he took a seat as he waited for her to come out.

The first one she came out with was good, she grasped the sides as she spun them a little, but he wanted to see the others,

He smiled at her, "I like that one, can I see the others?" He asked.

She nodded, and went back in. John didn't want to be too picky.

Liara came out in the second one, it was slightly better than the first one. He smiled as he gave her a thumbs up. She laughed then went back in.

Later, she presented herself again, She looked over herself and looked at John.

"That one is definitely better than the last two, let's see the last one, shall we?" He told her.

She nodded again and went back into the slot.

The Asari came out in the fourth one, John's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped to the floor. She noticed his expression and laughed.

The dress was a dress made by the goddess herself, the skirt of the dress didn't stick out, instead, it hung low. It had crystals scattered throughout the dress, they shined in the colors of Liara's eyes. That is what got John's attention.

"Goddess, You look like an Angel sent from God himself..." John told her as he was at a loss of words to describe the gorgeous Asari in front of him.

She laughed, blushed and smiled at him all at the same time.

"I pick that one!" He said happily.

"This one it will be, then." She told him as she smiled.

She turned and walked but to the slot, but with her hips swaying. John was turned on as he watched his Asari Goddess strut back Into the booth. John got up and sneaked over to the curtain, he peeked naughtily, seeing the gorgeous breasts of his future wife as she undid the clasps on the wedding dress. He silently went in. He reached under her arms and grabbed her melons, making her jump very high. She relaxed as she saw him. She put the dress on the bench next to her and turned to her man.

He grinned at her, she pulled him in for a lustful kiss and he reached up again and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Making her moan, she continued kissing him as he played with her Milk jugs. They did so for a couple of minutes and Liara pulled away. Putting a finger in his lips as he let go of his favorite toys.

"At home." She whispered, with a hint of lust, smiling at him.

He smiled back, he nodded and exited the booth for her privacy. He looked around the store and then looked outside, over the racks. He saw a little commotion going on, he couldn't get a good view. He went over to the booth Liara was in,

"Hey Liara, I'm going to check this event that happening outside the store, I'll be back."

"Ok, Be safe." She replied.

"I will." He told her then he moved to where he can get a good look. He saw three thugs moving on an Asari. One of them pushed her to the ground. John stormed out of the store, and ran over to the group.

"Hey, Back off! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" One of the thugs told John.

John looked at the Asari, She couldn't be more than 100. She had a blue skin tone, along with white facial markings scattered about in an artistic way, and she had emerald eyes. Green eyes were uncommon among the Asari, but he wasn't going to let a bunch of deadbeats ruin her, she deserves someone a lot better.

"Hey," he told her, she looked up at him, "Go in the Store. This could get ugly."

She nodded, got up and hurried to the store. John turned back to the thugs.

"Now, I suggest you back off and go back home." John told them.

Liara looked outside to see her love facing three men, with another Asari running to the store. She came into the store and ran into Liara,

"What's going on out there?" Liara asked the Asari.

She was panting, probably scared, "Those men were harassing me, that man came out and stoped them then told me to come back to the store, in case something goes wrong."

Liara nodded, and looked back outside, the Asari stayed where she was and followed Liara's gaze.

"We ain't gotta take shit from you!" The leader of the thugs told him as he spitted on John.

"Why were you hurting the Asari?" John asked, he was ready for a fight, but not necessarily going to until they throw the first punch.

"We were going to get some pussy! That's all!" Another said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, Too bad, You aren't getting any from her. Go back to wherever you came from and you won't get any broken bones." He threatened.

They didn't move, "Hah! What is a little boy like you going to do? Go cry to your mommy?" The leader told him. The guys behind the guy laughed.

John activated his dual Omni-Blades, "No, This." He showed them, the two behind the leader backed up a little.

"But, I'll give you a fair fight." He told them, withdrawing his blades.

The Leader laughed, then he whistled. John heard more footsteps behind him, three more at least.

"That's the best you can do?" John taunted him, grinning.

Liara watched as six men surround her lover, he just recovered from his injuries, she wanted to help, but he'd want her to remain inside.

The leader snarled then threw a punch. John caught his hand, and twisted it. The man fell to his knees as he writhed in pain. John let go of the hand and kicked the man square in the chest. The Commander heard one close up behind him, he did a low sweep, sending the man to the ground face first. John turned to another man getting closer, the man tried to kick him but he jumped back, but too far, he tripped over the guy on the ground, he hit the ground and rolled backward. He faced the other four guys, two of them stepped up to him. The one on the right threw one and John caught his arm, spun him around, and kicked him into the other man. They went sprawling on the ground, and the guy he kicked got back up and went after John again.

He was now facing three, the other three backed off from either injuries or fear. One in the middle stepped up to the Commander, the man pulled out a knife and started swinging at him, John dodged every strike, he had to be more careful since the man had a weapon. He found an opening in his attacking and swept under the man again and John stepped on the hand with the knife, then disarmed the thug.

The other two finally backed off,

"You two, stay put. You move, this pistol," he told them as he pulled his M-5 out, "is taking out your legs."

They showed expressions of fear and nodded as they complied. John contacted the local law enforcement, reporting attempted rape and assault. Liara and the Asari he saved came running out, along with people who were watching came out slowly as they seen the wounded men.

"Are you okay?" Liara asked.

He nodded, as he rolled his neck and arms, "It was good practice. They almost got me but they didn't." He told her, smiling at her.

He looked at the scared Asari, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded nervously, "Y...yes, Thank you, thank you for saving me."

He gave her a warm smile, which calmed her down, it worked every time, "It's what I do,"

"Again, Thank you." She told him, he shrugged.

"How old are you?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm only 96." She answered.

He nodded, confirming his guess, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I do, but I can call a cab." She replied.

"We can drive you home, it might be safer that way." Liara told her.

She nodded, "Okay."

John turned to Liara, "Did you get the dress?" He asked.

"No, I was watching you." She said.

He grinned, "Worried that I might get hurt?"

"Yes." Was her response.

He nodded, "Go ahead and wait out here, I'll pay for it." He told her as he smiled.

"It's still in the booth." she told him as She returned a smile and John went back into the store.

He walked through the aisles that led to the booths and looked for Liara's, he remembered and found the booth along with the Dress. He took it, which it was still on a hanger, and went over to the checkout. He was greeted by an Asari Receptionist,

"Hi, Sir, Are you checking out?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He told her with a smile, giving her the dress.

"Just one sec..." She told him as she scanned the dress. When it was completed she told him the cost, her eyes went wide, "That will be 3000 credits." She looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her, "I'm getting married, It's the dress she and I chose, and I'm paying for it." He told her while he activated his Omni-Tool to send the credits. He understood the price for the dress, it was so elegant and Liara looked stunning in it. He took it off the counter.

"Thank you, sir, have a nice day!" She told him.

He smiled again at her, "You too, ma'am." and tipped her a small amount of creds.

He left the counter and headed for the door, he saw Liara chatting with the Asari. They were happy, so he assumed they were enjoying the conversation. He stood at the door for a minute, allowing them to continue the talk. He finally exited the store after waiting a couple of minutes. Liara saw him with the dress, she smiled at him. He returned the smile. The Asari saw the dress and her mouth dropped.

"That looks beautiful!" She told them in awe.

"It is." Liara commented.

The Asari studied the Dress for a moment, taking in the details of it.

"How much was it?" Liara asked.

"You sure you want to know?" He told her, grinning.

She nodded, "Well, Of course, I want to know, you bought it."

"For you, though." He replied.

"You didn't answer me." She said to him.

"Fine, 3000." He told her.

Both Liara's and The Asari's mouth dropped.

"3000?!" Liara asked in shock.

He nodded.

"You shouldn't have bought it..." She told him.

"Hey..." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's your dress, Your Wedding. If you want it, I'll get it." He assured her.

Liara smiled at him, She valued that John said it was her wedding.

The Asari had no idea what was going on, she had a confused expression.

John saw her, "We're getting married." He told the confused Asari with a smile. Her face went from confusion to surprise.

"Oh! I didn't know that You two were getting married! I thought it was only you!" She said as she directed at Liara.

The couple chuckled, "Nope, Just us." Liara said.

"Are you ready to head home?" John asked the Asari.

"Sure, if you don't mind." She replied.

John motioned for her to follow. She complied and followed the two to Liara's Skycar.

John got in the driver's seat, Liara, shotgun, and The Asari was in the back. He started the engine and took off.

"Where do you live?" John asked.

"I live here," she said as she showed him on her Omni-Tool, revealing a holographic map of the area.

"Oh, We live near there too." Liara told her. John nodded as he confirmed the location.

"Really?" She asked.

Liara nodded in response.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Liara looked at John, he nodded.

"I'm Liara T'Soni." Liara told her.

"And I'm John Shepard."

Her eyes went huge, "YOU? You are John Shepard?" She asked in shock and awe.

He nodded, and smiled at her.

She almost fainted, she met Commander John Shepard! The Savior of The Galaxy! She wanted to tell her friends, but they might prefer to keep quiet. So she chose to only tell her mother.

"Wow..." She said.

John laughed.

"What is your name?" Liara asked, figuring that John was going to ask anyway.

"My name is Areia (Are-i-a) T'Neal." She replied.

John nodded, "Nice to meet you, Areia."

Areia nodded.

John set the car down in a slot as they landed in front of Areia's house. It was like Liara's House but slightly smaller. He killed the engine.

"Do you want to stay in the car?" John asked Liara.

"I'll go if you want." Liara answered him.

"It's up to you." John told her.

"I guess I'll go then." She told him.

John shrugged and opened the door of the skycar. They all exited, Areia seemed relieved to see her home again. John and Liara followed the young Asari as she walked up to her house. She knocked on the door.

"Is that necessary?" Liara asked, curious.

"My mother wants me to knock if I have someone with me." Areia explained.

Liara and John nodded.

After a few nanoseconds. The door opened, revealing another Asari, couldn't be more than 600.

"Mother!" Areia exclaimed as she hugged her.

Areia's mother embraced her then saw John, "Is he...John Shepard?"

Areia nodded, "Yes, He saved me from a bunch of men." She said to her, smiling.

She let go of her daughter and walked past Areia and To John.

Areia's Mother looked like her, she had slightly darker blue skin, the same white facial markings but in different places, and Emerald eyes like her daughter.

She hugged him, which was unexpected to John. He looked at Liara, confused, but she shared the same reaction.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Commander." She told him with her voice cracking, she was crying since her daughter was saved by him from thugs.

He gently patted her on the back, "It's okay, It's what I do, either way, I wouldn't have stood by and watched."

She let go of the Commander and stood back, "What can I do to repay you?"

John shook his head, "No need to, ma'am. Having her home safe is enough." He told her, giving a smile.

"Thank you...She's all I have left..." She told him.

"Why do you mean that? Did you lose someone to the war?" Liara asked.

She nodded, with tears in her eyes, "Yes...I lost my bondmate, Eria T'Silia..." She said as she covered her face while tears flooded out, John hugged her immediately, hoping to keep her from mourning her lost partner. Areia came up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay...It's okay..." He calmed her, stroking her back, "We've all had lost someone."

She settled down after a few minutes, John let her go, she wiped her tears away, "Sorry you had to see that..." She told him.

John shook his head, "You had to let it out, you can't go all the way without releasing it."

She nodded, "You share the wisdom of the Matriarchs, Commander."

John hand his hand up, "Please, You can call me John, I'm retiring soon."

"Ok, John, thank you for saving my daughter, and for that." She told him, mentioning the break down she had, for helping her get past the barriers of the reaper war that remains.

"What is your name?" John asked.

"Seara (Se-ar-ra) T'Neal." She answered.

He nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Seara, whenever you need assistance, you let me know." He told her as he sent her contact information of his.

She smiled, "Thank you, John, for everything." She told him.

He smiled back, "It's just what I do."

This time, it was Areia that hugged him, "Thank you again for saving me, if you hadn't been there..."

John stopped her, "Don't think about it, I did what I had to." He told her, she was still hugging him.

She let go then placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled as she backed up to her mother's side.

He smiled at them, "Please keep yourselves safe, Have you considered Biotic training for Areia?" He asked Seara.

She nodded, "I have put her up for training, but I don't have enough credits..." She replied.

"How much do you need?" Liara asked.

"I couldn't let you do that." Seara told her.

"Anything to keep your daughter safe. Please. The War may be over, but the galaxy is still a dangerous place. You need all the help you can get." John reasoned with her.

She hesitated, but reluctantly accepted, "Another 5000 should be able to keep her place there."

John opened his Omni-Tool, but Liara stopped him.

"I'll pay for it, John. You paid for my dress, I can pay for this."

"Liara..." John tried to say but he was cut off.

"Being the Shadow Broker has its benefits." She told him.

He backed down, and Liara sent the credits. Seara activated her Omni-Tool, nodding that she gotten the credits.

"Well, I guess you both should be okay?" John asked them.

They both nodded. Again, Areia walked up and gave him another kiss on the cheek. She hugged him also, then returned to her mother's side.

"I cannot repay what you have done for me today." She told him.

He nodded and smiled, "Stay Safe, Seara, you too, Areia."

They all waved their goodbyes, The Asari watched as John and Liara got in her car and took off.

On the way home, Liara told him,

"You did good today, John." Smiling at him, placing her hands in his and intertwining it.

"You did too." He replied, giving the smile back.

"You did the most."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"I hope Areia gets her biotic training, she needs it."

"I'll look into it to make sure they let her in."

He smiled at her again.

They walked into Liara's House, it was around 7:00 at night, the sun was going down, covering the landscape with its light.

"Oh...! Home, Sweet, Home!" He yelled, as he placed his cap back on its rack.

Liara laughed at him and went into the living room. John headed upstairs. He entered the master bedroom and went over to his dresser as he began to take off his boots off, pulled his shirt off, took off his pants and socks, and all was left was his N7 boxers. He folded all of the clothes neatly and laid them on top of the drawer.

He walked over to his side of the bed, grabbed his datapad and dropped down on the mattress. He sighed a relief as his skin came into contact with the soft bed. He turned his device on and began strolling through the news he's missed.

After fifteen minutes of reading and searching, he heard Liara walk in. He looked up and smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"Yep, What about you?"

"Same."

She went over to her dresser and began undoing the clasps on her armored lab suit, she started with the top and worked her way down. John was watching intently. The upper portion of her armor came off and she put it in a chair next to it. She turned to allow John to see her now-nude breasts. He started to drool as he saw the jugs jingle as she turned to him.

She smiled, she bent over to take off her shoes, showing her cleavage to her lover, John was really enjoying the strip show, she took off her shoes and started with her skirt. She got the pants off and put the clothes on the chair, she presented her body to her man. Showing off her womanhoods, he wanted her, she had a perfect stomach, killer curves and a kick-ass body. She closed in on him, he put his datapad on his nightstand, and turned his attention to his Goddess Asari.

She climbed onto the bed, with a seductive sway to her hips. She was inches away from his face. He marveled the blue gems in front of him. She closed in for a kiss. Their lips sealed and locked as they started their love-making. John reached and grabbed her breasts, he squeezed them, played with them. She moaned her approval and they continued.

After an hour of kissing and love, they fell apart. Laying on the bed.

"I love you, John." Liara told him, giving a loving smile.

"I love you, Liara." He replied, returning the smile.

And together, they drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry to be the boner-killer, guys! That was just an intimate night, they will get to the fun part another time.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading, and please, Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Asari Spectre**

**Chapter 8**

**Hai Guys! Here's Chapter 8! it's not the wedding, but it's something I've added! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

John woke up, he gained his senses as he found himself in bed with his beloved Liara. He looked at her, she was still sleeping like a rock. She looked gorgeous sleeping the way she did. She squirmed, then she woke up. She glanced up at John, who was watching her, He looked into her groggily eyes, they cleared up, revealing the blue sparks, it lit up his soul.

"Morning, Beautiful." He told her with a smile.

"Morning, Prince Charming." She replied with a kiss.

"You know about human fairy tales?"

"Yes. I studied a few."

He nodded, "Well, it's still four days before our wonderful wedding." He said with a smile.

"Mm," she said as she made herself comfortable on his chest.

He stroked her back with his right hand, getting a sigh from The Asari.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to." She told him as she looked up at him.

"We'll find something to do." He said with a smile.

She nodded and continued resting. John resumed rubbing her back, relaxing her.

"Feels good?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes."

He chuckled.

John continued stroking her back while he got his datapad from his nightstand. He activated it and strolled through the news. He saw one that narrowed his eyes,

_Thessia: A gang called The Falcons wrecks havoc in retaliation for six men in custody._

John picked the link, and he read the news. It showed a video of seven men in a parking lot, six men surrounding one man.

"_Oh Hell..."_ He thought.

He watched the vid as it showed him disabling the six men, along with Police arriving on the scene shortly after John had left.

"Read this." He told Liara as she looked up and grabbed the Datapad. She watched the video and read the news article.

"That's horrible!" She said in shock.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take out the gang, scare the others."

"By yourself?!" She replied.

He nodded, "I need you at Seara's house and protect them, from there you can feed me information on the Falcons."

"You'll get killed!"

"I don't want Areia or Seara killed either! Better me than them."

She withdrawn her objection, he was right. She can provide him info on the gang while providing safety to Seara and Her daughter. She just didn't like him going alone, it worried her.

John saw her expression, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, there have been plenty of times I've taken care of myself." He assured her.

"Well, If we are going to do it, we might as well get ready." She said as she lifted herself up. John stopped her, and turned her around. Bringing her into a passionate kiss. Their lips sealed and Liara felt her heart flutter. When they pulled apart, John asked,

"Better?"

"Yes."

He chuckled as he got off the bed. He made his way to his Clothing terminal. He ordered his Alliance Fatigues, along with three shield batteries. He put his clothes on, as well as his Shield Batteries, and his M-5 Phalanx. He turned to see Liara walking toward him with her armored skirt suit. She smiled and he returned it.

"You never fail to look sexy in that uniform."

She blushed, "You as well."

He raised his Arms up as he looked at himself, "Yeah, I agree. I'm sexy as hell."

She laughed, "you ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

They united hands as they walked out of the bedroom and out of the house, with John grabbing his SR2 Cap. They headed for Liara's Car, John got in the Driver's Seat and Liara riding Shotgun. He started the engine and took off towards Seara's House.

Areia and her mother were outside, sitting at the picnic table in their front yard, having their morning Asari Coffee. They both looked toward the sound of an approaching Skycar. Areia recognized it as it landed in a parking slot in front of their house.

"Hey, look, it's John!" She smiled as she told her mother, who then looked in the direction her daughter was pointing.

"It is." Seara replied.

John and Liara exited their car, they looked and saw The two Asari sitting at a table in the shade, Areia waved at them, John waved back as the couple walked over there.

"How are you today, Areia?" John asked.

She smiled, "I'm doing good." she replied.

"Would you two like any coffee?" Seara smiled as she asked.

"No, but thank you." He looked at Liara, "Although, she would probably need some." He chuckled.

Liara glared at him, then back to Seara, "Yes, I would love to have a cup."

Seara motioned for them to take a seat, both of them politely accepted. John sat next to Areia and Liara next to Seara.

"So, How can we help you today?" Seara asked.

"There was something Liara and I needed to discuss with you." John replied.

"What will that be?" She asked, curiously.

John looked at Areia, she smiled again in response, "Do you know those thugs I held off yesterday?"

Her smiled quickly faded, "Yes..."

"They were part of a gang and that gang is hunting me." He explained.

"Why are they hunting you?" She asked.

"Because of the men that were taken into custody. They want revenge and they will try and come for you. Liara, here, is going to stay with both of you while she feeds me information about them."

She shown an expression of worry. He understood though, She was extremely young, and he was not going to let a dumbass gang ruin her life. She's already been through enough by losing her father.

She then nodded, and so did Seara, "So, You're going to take the gang out by yourself?" Areia asked, worried.

John nodded, "Yes, but don't worry, I can handle them."

"What about us?" Seara asked.

John pulled out two of his shield batteries, "Here, use these while you are here. They may come here."

Seara took one and Areia took one and examined it, "Is this a Shield Battery?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." Liara replied.

She nodded, then she put in on her pocket, activating it. Seara did the same as two blue shields wrapped around them.

John took a quick look around the area, he did a search then looked back quickly at a spot across the street on the ground, he saw a flash of a scope.

"_Oh, Shit!_" He thought.

John activated his Biotics as he brought up a shield around the picnic table just in time when the sniper fired. The round bounced off the shield.

"Sniper! Get in the house! Go, go, go!" He told the three Asari.

They didn't need to be told twice as Liara followed them, pulling out her Locust given to her by John, she fired at the direction of the shot as John held his shield up, following the Asari.

"I'm going after him!" He told them as Liara threw up her shield.

She watched as John ran toward the Sniper. The sniper failed to move in time as John activated his Biotics, grabbing the sniper in a stasis field. He got rid of the field as he kicked the sniper to the ground.

He pinned him to the ground, "Are you part of the Falcons?!" He asked, pointing his Phalanx at the head.

He spit in John's face, "Go to Hell."

John fueled his hand with Biotics as he punched the guy.

"I'm not going to ask again, Are. you. part. Of. The. Falcons?!"

The man spurted blood out of his mouth, "Yeah,So what? You can't stop us!"

John laughed, "I'm Commander Shepard." He told the man.

The man instantly feared him, "The Shepard?"

"Yes, And you're dead if you don't tell me where your hideout is."

"Okay! Okay! Here!" He told him as he handed a small pad.

The pad showed a location of an abandoned building.

"Thank you for your service." John told the man as he spawned cuffs on the man's hands and legs.

The man whimpered as John got off of him and ran back to Seara's House.

The Asari came outside when they saw John jogging towards them, but before he could reach them though, an explosion landed right next to him, sending him flying.

"JOHN!" Liara yelled as she looked in the direction of a rocket. She saw another thug with a launcher standing on top of a car a few houses down from the house. She drew her Locust and fired. Taking the man down as he was hailed by rounds entering and exiting his chest.

Seara and Areia were already by John's side as he groaned from his arm being burnt by the blast. His shields took most of it.

"John!" Liara yelled as she ran toward him, laying on the ground. She slid next to him, across from Areia.

"Shit..." He said as he saw his left arm.

"Are you okay?"

"My arm is burnt, if that's what you are asking." He told her as he winced. He activated his medi-gel and felt stinging pain as it washed over his burns.

She laughed, "You are something else, You know that?" She told him.

He grinned at her as he sat up, "That's why you love me."

She smiled lovingly at him, he was right.

He smiled back, "Now, I'll be on my way." He told them as he stood up.

Liara grabbed his shoulder, "Please Be careful." Her voice full of concern.

He looked into her beautiful sparkling eyes, "I will, I promise."

She nodded and let go.

John turned to Seara And Areia, "Please be safe, If you see ANY sign of trouble, call me and I will get here as fast as I can. Their hideout isn't far."

They both nodded, Areia walked up to him, "Please be safe."

He smiled at her, "I will."

She smiled back and then stepped to her mother's side.

He turned and walked toward Liara's Skycar, he opened the door, got in, started the engine, and took off. Liara, Areia, and Seara watched as he took off, then they headed for inside the house.

John activated his Omni-Tool,

"Comm. check, Liara, You there?"

"_Yes, I Am._" She replied.

"Okay, just checking." He told her before ending the call.

John arrived at the hideout, it was a building in ruins, possibly with an underground complex. He set the car down in a small corridor. He exited and locked it.

He pulled out his Phalanx, if the thugs had guns, he would grab them and use them instead of his, perhaps when the time comes, he'll use his Omni-Blades. He will find the leader of the Gang and take him into custody, he gotten permission from the local law enforcement to eliminate the other thugs. The leader would be in the far back. He started moving. He checked his clips, Omni-Blades and his biotic implants, plus his vitals. He came up upon a door, he opened it, aiming his pistol down ranges as he scanned for any hostility. When it was clear, he moved up, checking his sectors as he did.

"Liara, can you scan my area for any doors leading underground? I haven't encountered anyone yet."

"_I will try._" She replied, after a few minutes, she answered, "_Yes, there is one east of your position._"

"Roger that. Heading there now. Let me know if anything pops up around the house."

"_Ok, I will, Seara is on lookout._"

"Roger, Out." John relied, cutting comms.

He moved toward the entrance Liara has pointed him to. He opened the door, revealing a staircase going down. He silently moved down the steps, when he hit ground floor again, he moved on, he turned a corner. He's seen tracks of people being here. He could be walking into a trap, which was very likely. He continued moving until he came to another corner, he peeked around and saw two thugs standing at a doorway, both were armed with M-3 Predators. He saw no other way around. John will have to go on the offensive.

He popped around the corner and took them both down with his M-5. He ran up to the door, opened it, and peeked out. He saw more thugs heading his direction in a large room. He activated his Biotics and sent a shockwave through the middle, sending them flying. John moved in and ran to a column, peeked out and shot down two more before having to reload. He repeated the process until the room was clear.

He searched the dead thugs for thermal clips and found some. He searched the area for any doors. He saw one on the opposite of the room. He ran over there and opened the door. There was a empty desk with a Terminal still on. He went over and tapped at it a few times, searching for information on the leader but he couldn't find any. The leader bailed, then he knew why. He started running back to his car, Liara called him and he answered.

"_John!_" She told him, urgently.

"Yes? What is it?" He replied.

"_There are Falcon thugs outside the house! I see their leader! Oh, Goddess! They are breaking in!_"

"Hang tight, Liara! I'm on my way!" And he cut the comms.

He ran even faster as he retraced his steps to Liara's Skycar. He found it, opened the doors, quickly started the engine, and took off.

Liara, Seara, and Areia were in the backyard, pinned down as the thugs made their way through the house. Then a flashbang was thrown, blinding the Asari.

"Help!" Areia cried as she was taken from behind. The leader had her and was dragging her back towards the house,

"I'm going to have some fun with you." The man said to her.

Liara gained her senses and saw Areia, trying to get out of the man's grip. Seara threw up a biotic shield as Liara nailed the incoming thugs with her locust.

"You aren't getting my daughter!" Seara yelled, helpless to do anything.

"John should be here by now!" Liara told her as she killed another thug.

John set the car down and got out fast. He instantly pulled out his pistol and killed any thug that stood in his way. He ran through them and into the house. He sprinted in, and heard a scream from the 2nd story, he made his way up the stairs and ran to the master's bedroom. He opened the door and found the leader with Areia crawling away from him.

"Come here!" The man told her.

She was crying, "No! Get away!" She yelled.

The man took a step closer, "Get the fuck away from her!" A voice came from behind.

The man turned to face The Commander's menacing gaze.

"Take one more step towards her and my face will be the last you will see."

The man was stupid enough to step toward Areia, John flared his Biotics and threw the man through a glass window beside them. Areia screamed in fright as John ran out the window. He landed on his feet as the man next to him rolled over on his back.

Liara killed the last thug and saw John by the side of the house, she looked at Seara, "Go check on Areia! I'll go help John!"

The Asari nodded as she ran toward the house. Liara ran over to John and a man on the ground. She listened to John.

John put his boot on his neck lightly, "Wanna know what I do with guys like you? This." He said as he shot the man's balls. He yelled in agony.

"Go to Hell." The man spurted out.

John chuckled, "Charming." He said as he placed another round in one of his legs. The man yelled again.

John kneeled beside him, "Now, if I see your fucking face around Areia again, You are dead. I hope you rot in jail before you are."

The man spit at him.

He wiped it away, "And you should know who you are fucking with, John Shepard."

The man instantly feared him, "You?!"

"Yeah, and Mark my words, You will not step foot near her again. You hear me?"

He nodded rapidly.

He stood up to see Liara staring at him with slight horror. He stepped over the man and toward her, she backed up.

"Liara?" He asked calmly.

She stared at him, he has revealed a new side she has not seen before. She was horrified of it. The voice he used was not normal.

He took another step towards her, "Liara? Are you okay?" He asked.

She simply backed up again, "That's not you..."

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't you talking to that man.

John realized what he has done, he scared her, that's the last thing he wanted to do to her.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled at himself as he looked away from Liara's gaze.

That worried Liara that time.

He looked back at her, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...Please...Don't walk away..." He said as he stepped towards her.

She simply stared at him, with an expression mixed with worry and horror. She didn't know this man any more.

"Fuck...Please, Liara...Don't do this to me!" He begged, tears swelling up in his eyes.

It destroys his world to hurt his most beloved of the Galaxy, he would kill himself before doing anything to her.

"I never wanted to hurt you..." He said as tears flowed down his eyes.

She backed up some more.

John couldn't take it anymore, "Please...Stay away from me...I'm a fucking monster!" He started walking away from her.

Liara followed him, "No! Wait!"

John looked back with a fire in his eyes, "Liara, Stay away from me! Please! I don't want to hurt you anymore! I can't fucking take it hurting you!" He told her with more tears flooding down his face.

The only thing is, Seara and Areia were watching from behind, Areia was crying and Seara was near too. Areia couldn't believe that he has saved her, now, he believed he was hurting the one he loved.

Liara started her own, "Please John! I'm Sorry!"

"Stay the fuck away from me, Liara! I don't want to hurt you!" He replied, he finally started running. Faster than Liara could run.

Liara stood there, with tears rolling down her face. After a few moments, she finally broke down. She fell to her knees as she sobbed, he thought he hurt Liara and he was trying to get away from her to protect her. That really proved that she was his world and he thought he turned it upside down.

Seara and Areia, who was still crying, stepped up next to Liara. Seara put a hand on her shoulder.

John kept running and running, tears flown by as he shredded them. He stopped for a minute to rest.

"God damn it! I never wanted to hurt you, Liara. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry!" He told himself, tears falling to the ground.

He continued running toward Liara's house.

Liara cried for ten minutes, she hoped this was not the end to their relationship. No! It couldn't be! She prayed to the Goddess to help John, he was going through probably the most difficult hour of his life. She stood up, and faced Seara, who hugged her as Liara cried for a little longer.

* * *

**Uh-oh! There seems to be some problems! Will Liara and John's Relationship continue? Or has it dropped the anchor?**

**This was a very gripping part! At least, for me! I hope you find it the same way!**

**Thank you for reading! Leave a Review, if you please!**

**~Dark**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the late update! I've spent Sunday, May 5th on a break, and I won't be able to upload any more chapters until the 9th, but don't worry! I'll be working on more chapters until then! Along with a new story from Dragon Age II!**

**I have been playing Dragon Age 2 for the first time, (Just started a second play through as a Mage, gonna see how that turns out. My first was as a warrior. I doubt I will last long because I prefer to be up front fighting than in the back.), I may end up writing stories there, too, along with Mass Effect, once I get to know the game. I'm going to learn the game and such to be able to write accurate stories of Dragon Age.**

**I only started this week. Merrill is my first romance and is my second, I couldn't help, but love her. (Go On, Hate me! Ha!) She is like Tali and Naïve Liara at the same time because of her cute rambling and her sudden realization questions, such as "Are We Under Attack?" In an innocent voice. It kills me inside every time something that cute comes out. I can't believe I didn't play the game earlier!**

**I can't play Dragon Age: Orgins since the computer does the fighting, But I got have control over my character, you know?**

**Anyhow, Here's the 9th chapter! This is a very short chapter, be advised!**

* * *

Liara was in her Skycar, tears in her eyes, and speeding at an extreme mileage toward her house. She doesn't know how she was going to apologize to the man she loved. Her fear of John scared him to death, which she knew he does not like to do. She had to come up with a plan to say sorry. Her wedding was two days away, the severing of their relationship would be the end of her life.

She set the car in the driveway, killed the engine, and exited it. Locking it after getting out. She walked to the front door, it wasn't locked. She opened it, silently, peeking around to see if he was anywhere. He didn't wreck the house in rage with Biotics. She walked in and closed the door quietly. Liara took off her shoes and gone up the stairs. The Asari heard footsteps fading out then back in, over and over from the master's bedroom. She sneakily went to the door, and she peeked in. She saw John, pacing forward and back, with his hands at each side of his head. He was speaking,

"...John, why the fuck did you have to do that in front of her? Only if she understand..." He muttered.

He continued with Liara listening, "...I was trying to protect her...She was in danger of that man..."

Liara backed for a minute, who was he talking about? She eavesdropped again.

"...I just didn't want Areia hurt..."

Liara backed away again. Did he want Areia? Or was he protecting her? She was very confused right now. She resumed eavesdropping.

"...I need to apologize to Liara...I scared her even more when I ran off..."

That was when Liara stepped in. The door swung open as Liara stood at the doorway.

"No need to, John." Liara told him.

He looked at her with a mixed expression of shock and confusion. He had tears in his eyes, and they were bloodshot, he was crying for a while.

"I understand." She told him.

"I don't think so, I shouldn't have done that in front of you..." John replied.

She grabbed his shoulders, "John, listen to me! Only if you told me you were trying to protect Areia, I would have known!" She told him, tears running rapidly down her face, "I love you...There's nothing you can do to make me hate you..." She said as she sniffed, "If you were being protective of Areia...I understand...Now please! Don't run off on me again!" She begged while she sobbed.

He grabbed her shoulders this time, "Look, Liara. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you with what I've shown." He told her, tears swelling up, "I was being protective to Areia because I didn't want a beautiful Asari like her to have her life ruined by a bunch of bad guys. I want her to live a good life. Of course, she's going to have to fight, but hopefully when she is older and she can defend herself." He explained.

She nodded as she listened to his words. Now, she knew why he has gotten that way with the Falcons' leader. He didn't want Areia's life come crashing down while she was so young. Liara sobbed as she finally realized what he did. He has protected a stranger not of his species, but her own, to let them have a good start.

Her crying worried John further down, "Oh...Please don't tell me!" He said as he let go of her shoulders and backed again.

She reached for him, "No! Please Don't Leave Me! It's not that!"

He stopped, she walked up to him and viciously pulled him in for a extremely deep passionate kiss, which she poured her feelings into the same way she had before the Assault on IIos. She didn't separate for several minutes, even when she needed air. When she finally pulled away from him, she begged,

"Please...I cannot live my life without you...You are my everything..."

His heart has taken a beating from this, he, now, knew how much he has damaged her for running.

"Liara, I'm so sorry for running...I wish I had never did that...I could never have been the man I am now if you hadn't come into my life. The meeting on Therum was the start." He said as he smiled while tears ran down his face.

She smiled lovingly as she had tears of her own went rolling down from her tear ducts.

They took each other in an embrace. Liara threw her hands around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"Do you forgive me?" John asked.

"Yes." Was her final word before taking him in for a kiss of the night.

* * *

**Again, I apologize! I know! This was a very short chapter! Just to settle those who are thinking this was too depressing, it was the end, or something like that.**

**Just a make-up chapter!**

**~Dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 10**

**Hey, ladies and gentlemen! I present you the 10th Chapter of Don't Leave Me! Enjoy!**

**It isn't the Wedding yet! Sorry for Teasing you to the hard, rock bottom! I'm still gathering on how I'm going to do the Wedding! It's going to be special! I have gotten ideas and inspiration from other stories! There will be the Wedding and One more chapter!**

* * *

John was in the refrigerator, digging through it, trying to find something to eat. Liara was still asleep. He understood. He has ran her to the ground and below last night, and it's going to be something he will regret for the rest of his life. He knew the only reason why he was alive Is because he fought and bled for her. For the Asari Scientist he has fallen in love with five years ago, and he was going to continue to fight for her.

He couldn't find anything, so he grabbed an Asari Apple and took a bite out of it, it was fresh. He closed the refrigerator door and headed over to the counter for his datapad. He strolled through the information channels as he took another bite out of the fruit. A pair of arms snuck around his waist and felt Liara resting her head on his back.

"Good Morning, Dear." Liara told him.

He placed his free hand on hers, "Morning, Princess." He replied, happily.

"Our Wedding is tomorrow." She said, too, happily.

He turned and they took each other in hands and touched foreheads.

"Yes. It. Is." He said as he gave a warm smile.

She returned one lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you more."

She chuckled and reeled him in for a morning kiss.

"Did you find something to eat?" She asked when they departed.

"I found this. It will do." He told her as he pointed to the Fruit.

"You're still healing, you need more than that."

"I'll carry another one, then. I was wanting to go see if Areia is okay."

She nodded, "I'll get ready."

He nodded back as she turned to go back up the stairs. He resumed browsing the Information channels as well as taking another bite out of the Asari Apple. The crimes from the gangs in the area had ceased. Perhaps from the elimination of The Falcons. He was glad he could do some good. The Galaxy's in a fragile shape and bad people doesn't need to be screwing it up even more.

He turned the pad off and walked over next to the door to grab his cap. He waited patiently as he finished his apple. He threw it away and went back over to the fruit basket to grab four more and put them in a bag. Liara walked down the stairs and he was waiting for her. She wore her armored suit.

"Ready to go?" She asked, smiling.

He smiled back, "Yep, let's go."

They linked hands and marched out the door and into Liara's Skycar. John started the engine and took off to Seara's house.

Again, Seara and her daughter were having coffee outside, at the table. They looked to See Liara's Skycar land in the same spot as yesterday. The doors opened and they saw both, Liara and John step out. It warmed Seara's heart to see them both back together again. Areia smiled and waved. John waved back and smiled. He was carrying a bag, she wondered what was in it.

Areia got up from her seat and hugged John when he gotten close enough. They both sat down and Liara sat down next to Seara.

She smiled at him with those beautiful green eyes boring into his soul, "How are you, today?"

He returned the smile, "I'm doing good, How about you?"

"I feel great!" She replied happily.

"Morning, Seara." John told Areia's mother.

She bowed slightly and smiled, "Good Morning, John." Then she looked at Liara, "Would you like some coffee?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, I would Like some. Thank you."

Seara nodded and got up to go get a cup.

John opened the Bag and pulled an Apple out, "Want One?"

Still smiling, she replied, "Sure! Thank you!"

John gave her one and he got one for himself. They both took a bite out of theirs.

"Are you okay from Yesterday?" John asked.

She nodded rapidly as she bit her Apple again, "I'm fine."

Seara just sat down with a cup of Asari Coffee. She handed it to Liara and she nodded her thanks. Liara took a sip.

"Did the falcons mess up your house?" John asked Seara.

Seara shook her head, "The police cleared the bodies out."

John nodded.

"And Thank you for saving me again..." Areia told John while tears watered in her eyes, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't came..." She said as she sobbed.

John immediately hugged her tightly, hoping to fight the darkness of what could have happened if He had not got there. She soaked his Alliance uniform but he didn't care. She stopped after a good couple of minutes, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

The heart of John skipped a beat when those Emeralds burned into his essence. She saw him as a Father. A Father! Of course, she was fairly young. She lost her real father to the cursed Reapers. He was sure Seara and Areia weren't the only ones with a family torn by a death of a loved one. John knew he was among them. He lost many close friends to the Reapers and their servants.

"Are you All Right?" He asked.

She nodded, and John let her go.

Areia had felt the very meaning of safety in this man's arms than she did not in anything else. She felt vulnerable, insecure, when his arms left her.

John pulled out another apple, "Want one more?"

She nodded and taken it gladly. Liara smiled at him for what he was doing for her.

John turned to Seara, "Do you want one?"

She smiled and accepted it. John rolled up the bag and put it in one of his cargo pants' Big pockets.

"That was Your last one? Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Seara trailed off as John stopped her.

"I wanted you to have that one. I got plenty of more at home." John said with a smile.

She returned her own smile and took a bite out of the Apple.

"Liara, You're awfully quiet." John told her.

She was caught off-guard, "Wait, What? Oh, I'm just listening."

He grinned at her and nodded. The he turned to the other two Asari.

"Our wedding is tomorrow and I'd like to invite you." He said with another smile.

Areia's eyes went huge. Seara smiled while Liara Laughed along with John at the expression of her Daughter.

"Us? At your wedding?" She asked, shocked.

John and Liara nodded at the same time.

"Yay!" She said as she threw her arms around John, who was laughing. Along with Seara and Liara.

* * *

**That was a short one! Hopefully the wedding will make up for it! I'll try my best to make it beautiful!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Dark **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! This is the Chapter you have all been waiting for! Instead of two more chapters I'm going to finish with just this one! I know, some of you are heartbroken and such. (Ha) I tried my best to make this THE grand ending! **

***WARNING* There is some hot sex at the end!**

* * *

John stood in the mirror, adjusting his tie. Today was going to be the best day of his life, and he was going to make the best of it. He worn the best suit he could find. He was ready.

He turned to walk out the door, but before he did, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He smiled then winked at himself.

"You look good, John." He told himself.

He exited his bedroom, down the stairs and found Liara not yet dressed. She was in her armored suit.

"You haven't gotten ready?" He asked her.

"I wanted you to go first. Seara will be here to pick me up." She replied as she smiled at her handsome man.

He nodded, "Don't be late, ok?" He told her. As he smiled back.

"Oh, I won't." She replied.

He nodded again and exited the house. He got in Liara's Car and took off to the Wedding Location. He wiped a tear away as he thought of himself with The one Asari He Loved for the rest of his life.

He has arrived and set the car down. He killed the engine, exited the car, and locked it when the doors closed. He looked around. It was at the Park, which was fine. He wanted it here.

John saw a medium sized crowd, which was the party. He saw the wedding booth. He walked over to the group. He was greeted by Garrus and Tali. Surprisingly, Tali didn't have her helmet but she still had her enviro-suit.

"Tali! Garrus! Glad you could make it!" He told them.

Tali spoke first, "John! Hi! How are you?"

"I. Feel. Great." He replied, smiling, "Tali, you look stunning!" He told her.

She gave in for a blush.

"Hey, that was my line!" Garrus told him.

John laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you already told her."

The Turian chuckled, "Yeah, That's true."

John chatted with them a bit then he moved on. He saw Samara, She was in the Asari Robe, which also failed to hide her honed body, he ran into Wrex and Bakara, Cortez, Joker and EDI, (Which was the first time John saw Joker wear something different other than the uniforms.), Grunt, Jack and Miranda, surprisingly Kelly! Kaidan and his girlfriend, Dr. Chakwas, Jacob and Bryan with their baby! Zaeed was probably somewhere else drinking, Kasumi, Gabby and Kenneth, Traynor, and James with his girlfriend.

After talking with everyone, it was time.

John was at the head, patiently waiting. Garrus, James, and Kaidan stood beside him. Tali, Jame's and Kaidan's girlfriends stood where Liara was going to be.

John saw Areia, she had a huge smile on her face as she spread Thessian Flowers over the carpet leading up to them. Seara was on the front row, and the moment of his life started.

The moonlight lit up the walkway. Everybody in the seats looked back as John felt his heart drop when Liara stepped into the walkway.

Looking Like an Absolute Goddess, Liara's dress shined in the light. Her Blue Jewels were on fire as she, very slowly, walked toward the booth. She had a wonderful smile and the moonlight greatly embellished her already flaming sapphire eyes and her astonishing face beautifully, and it made John go wild as his heart started beating faster with every step she took closer. Her eyes were filled to the brim with happiness and pure bliss. When she stood across from him, her eyes sent him a message saying, _This is it._

He smiled lovingly at her as she returned it. They linked hands and both faced the Preacher.

"Today, We gathered here for the Wedding of Liara T'Soni and John Shepard." He started.

John heard someone crying, must be Jacob. It sounded like a man.

"John, Will you take Liara T'Soni as your Wife?" The Preacher asked.

Without missing a beat, "I do."

The preacher turned to Liara.

"Liara, Will you take John Shepard as your husband?" He asked.

Immediately after he finished, "I do." She said with her heart, she already had tears flowing down her face.

"Then John Shepard, Liara T'Soni. I declare you as Husband and Wife!" He raised his voice.

Liara pulled him into a extremely deep kiss before he could even get a chance. The crowd stood up and clapped loudly as they witnessed the Marriage. Liara shed a few tears of happiness in the kiss. When they finally separated, the crowd quieted down.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" The Preacher asked.

"Yes." John answered.

He nodded and gave him a microphone. The booth raised into the air as John stood behind the podium. Liara was by his side.

"This. Is the day of my life." He said as emotions appeared, sniffing, "Being Married to this Beautiful Asari is better than heaven." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he said the words, "I...Wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Liara. She gave me something to fight for. To die for. To have something special to come back to. When I met her on Therum, I knew she has given me a purpose that very day. She is my family, best friend, lover, and most of all, She is My Liara." He had mad tears flooding down his face, "I love her with all of my heart and my very soul. I would do anything to make her happy, anything to let her live, anything for her." He finished with several people crying in the crowd, Liara the most. She soaked her hands as she heard the words of her husband.

John hugged her tightly as She cried tears of joy. The platform was lowered down and The two remained there as Liara's emotions got the better of her. After five good minutes, the tears were stopped. She looked at him, his eyes blazing a new fire she has never seen before. She pulled him in for another Great kiss.

After the Wedding, John and Liara told their goodbyes to their fellow friends and Companions.

When Liara shut the door hard when they entered their bedroom. Liara threw her dress off and pounced John, who was completely caught off guard and landed on his back to the bed. He didn't see her until she was already out of her clothes. She flared with Biotics as She tore his suit apart. Revealing the muscular chest that has always turned her on. She sealed her lips with his as she spent the lust that has built up for the man. When they separated for a second, John saw the lust in her eyes as she smiled seductively. John toyed with her breasts and she stood up on her knees while she arched her back in pleasure. He, then, brought her down to where he can latch on. She moaned loudly at his move as his tongue played with their favorite pillows.

He nibbled, gritted her nipple while one hand was on the other, squeezing it. Liara was having fun then she wanted the one she needed most. She pulled him off and climbed down the bed to his bulging pants. She drooled as she undid the zipper and button for access to her favorite manhood. The member sprang to attention in his boxers and she pulled them both off while watching the member pulse with urge. She couldn't resist and took it into her mouth. John moaned as his Wife went to work. She bobbled up and down, licking and wrapping the member's head, stroking it a couple of times. It wasn't long before John's friend was ready to explode.

"I'm...getting...close!" He told her through gritted teeth.

She grinned and stroked it even faster with her mouth hovering over his cock.

His toes and hands clenched as the first orgasm surged through him.

"Ah...yeah..." He said.

Then he looked down to see Liara licking her lips.

"You taste even better than before." She commented.

"Let's just see about that." John replied, grinning.

John got up, pick up Liara and slammed her onto the bed on her back. He got down on his knees.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Go for it, John!" She yelled.

He immediately obeyed and got to munching into Liara's Azure. He played with it, stroking her with three fingers, licking her G-spot, sending screams of pleasure through her. She was ready to go.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" She said as her body stiffened and poured her nectar onto John. He looked at her, her beautiful breasts were heaving with every intake she did, panting.

"that was incredible." She told him.

"You are incredible." He replied.

She knew which position he wanted to do next. She got on all fours and shook her mounds at him. He drooled as he climbed back into the bed. He lined his friend up with her friend. And shoved it in without Liara knowing, getting a mix of pain and pleasure from her, while John was met with resistance. Once her walls accumulated to his size, he started hammering her, filling the room up with breath-taking fun times. He pounded her for a good thirty seconds and both were ready.

"I'm...about...to...go!" He told her between each thrust.

"Do...it...with...me!" She replied.

After that, they both came home. Liara's walls weighed down on his friend and he couldn't move. John pulled out and stroked his beefstick for a second.

"Ready for round two?" He asked.

She flipped over, lifted and spread her legs.

John got the message and put her legs over his shoulders. He sighted his target and jammed in again, Getting a squeal of pleasure from Liara as he started off slowly, increasing the pace as her walls loosened up. The Bedroom was full of slaps of balls on Liara's Azure as John gave her a good night.

Soon, they both hit their climax again and Liara was going to finish tonight. She flipped them to where John was on the bed and she climbed on top of him. She grasped his member and lined it up with her womanhood.

"All yours, Liara!" John told her.

She smiled as she set herself down on the beefstick, opening her mouth in pleasure but no sound. She started riding her husband slowly, increasing the pleasure as she sped up. Emitting moans and screams from Liara and grunts from John as thrills filled both of their bodies. John latched onto a breast and played with both of them. Liara arched her back as John destroyed her. She loved it. Soon after, they let loose again.

After a good hour of sexy times, They were both spent. They laid on the bed, next to each other, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, Liara."

"My life has finally started." She said with a big smile.

"Mine as Well." John replied, returning the smile.

The couple gave each other a final kiss for the night and drifted off to sleep as the night consumed them.

**Sorry Guys that I've rushed it! I have a big fanfic planned after I complete the rest of my stories! (Except Endurance. Sorry!) the story is of my own but the main character in it is someone else's.**

**I will announce iton a different story, the same time when the owner of that character does! It won't be long!**

**Thanks for reading and please, leave a review!**

**This is the Last Chapter of Don't Leave Me! I have had some great fun writing this one! There's two stories I have completed!**

**~Dark**


End file.
